Beauty and the Beast
by RedFireStorm4
Summary: A Pitch x Reader fanfiction. All you wanted to do was walk around the local forest before winter arrived. But when you come across a tall dark man with golden eye's... things get interesting for you.
1. A dance in autumn

"It is good to get out," you said to yourself, while walking through the forest.  
You always wanted to check the forest out, which was not far from your home, but you never got a chance to do it though; Today you are taking the chance to explore it, hoping that you will find something new or different, you also wanted to check it out before winter started; You knew winter was close because you could feel it getting colder every day, soon enough, it will start to snow.  
The upside of living alone is that when you go out and take all the time in the world, and no one will make a fuss about it.  
Soon enough, you came to a small clearing; which was perfect for what you wanted to do next... You put in your headphones and started dancing rhythimaticly to your music; You danced often at home, but you always wanted to try doing it out in the open, without anyone seeing you. You were not a bad dancer; A natural if you do say so yourself, and there was no better time to do it than among the dead, fallen leaves of autumn. You enjoyed the wind rushing through your h/c hair, and the occasional leaves blowing around you. It felt indescribable to you.  
However, you got too carried away and your headphones fell out. You ceased the dancing much to your disappointment.  
Then you heard a smooth, male, British voice; "Wonder why she is out here," you heard, and "Not a bad dancer, not bad at all; Quite a pretty thing too."  
You turned to see a tall dark figure leaning up against a tree in the shadows, petting a skinny looking horse.  
The shadows seemed to be very dark because it looked like they both were just covered in black, It also didn't help that your eyes were still recovering from the cold wind.  
You blushed at the thought of someone watching you dance. You decided to break the awkwardness, "_H-hello?"_ you said.  
"Is she talking to me?" he said, looking behind him once over each shoulder.  
"Yes, I am talking to you. I am sorry I didn't know there was someone else here," you giggled as you walked closer to the two figures; Then you noticed the horse was not there anymore.  
As you stepped closer to him, he stopped leaning against a tree and started to move slowly towards you and out of the shadows, then you realized... this man was not as human as you first thought.  
His coat was black and so long it dragged behind him, His skin was a sickly grey, His hair was black, and spiked backwards; His teeth were jagged and crooked, while others looked sharp; His fingers were slender, and his eyes were a magnificent, golden color, but he had no eyebrows to go with them.  
Six of those horses surrounded the edges of the clearing, growling and staring at you with their angry yellow eyes, you were terrified.  
"Disappointed I see," he said proudly.  
"N-n-no, I was just..." you stuttered.  
"No use covering it up. I can sense your fear..." he said, walking close enough to you. He then grabbed your throat and slammed you against the nearest tree, but not violently enough to hurt you. "And so can they," he said, gesturing his other hand at the dark horses that had doubled in amount. "Now answer this question my dear..." his grip tightened and had brought his face closer to yours so you could clearly see his golden eyes, "How can you see me?"  
You were confused, "I don't understand," you gasped, "can't every-"  
"NO!'" he growled, "They can't!"  
You didn't understand what this guy was going on about; It was too much, you had to break free of this guy somehow... Maybe giving him a kick, you thought. It was probably worth a try, with that thought, you then kicked him as you could in the leg; It surprised him and he quickly dropped you, and at the first chance you got, you ran for your life, away from the clearing, and further into the forest.  
You had never ran so fast in you life, and you were actually getting away. You looked back repeatedly, and could not see the man, or any of those horse things following you. If only you ran in the direction towards home; You probably would have been home by now, how could you have though? You had no other choice, all the other entrances were blocked by creepy horses and your only chance of evading them was by weaving and hiding through the tree's; Now you don't know where you were going, you thought you just have to just keep running straight, away from the horses. Away from him.  
Eventually, you stopped at another clearing, much smaller than the last one; This one, however, had a broken, wooden, skeleton of a bed in the middle of of it. You stepped closer to suspicious piece of furniture and noticed it had bottomless looking hole directly under it, you did not want to get too close though.  
''Well, well...'' you heard that voice again behind you.  
You quickly darted around to find... No one?  
"Oh, y/n.. You are getting more paranoid every day" you said to yourself.  
You then heard a voice right by your ear, "Or maybe...'' you spun again to see two golden, angry looking eyes. You screamed, stumbled and fell backward on the floor. He walked up to you, slowly, "...you are afraid. It is funny you know... You tried so hard to get away and I thought I did lose you at first..." he started to laugh before continuing "only to find you here at my home," he gestured at the hole under the bed, and continued to laugh.  
You just sat there in disbelief, shaking your head, This was a nightmare, you thought to youself, also thinking you were going to break out in tears, but instead for some strange reason... You could not help but laugh at yourself too. You started laugh as well. The man had stopped laughing to look at you, confused to find you were laughing.  
He then he smirked, "You know what y/n?" he said to you; Your laughter slowly came to a stop, giving him your full attention; ''I like you'' he said  
You stared at him with wide, confused eyes at the unexpected statement. You were wondering how he knew your name, then remembered you mumbled it to yourself, just before the man came up behind you.  
The dark man put his hand down for you to pick yourself up; You hesitated at first for a few moments, then you placed your hand on his, and pulled yourself up to a stand, never once leaving his eyes.  
''Uh...thanks?'' you gave him a small smirk of a smile; He nodded and gave you an even smaller smile back, that seemed actually quite charming.  
Snap out of it y/n, you thought to yourself, you got to get away from this guy somehow, you thought to yourself.  
''What's wrong?'' he said giving you a quizzical look.  
You looked at your wrist and then the sky, pretending to be interested or concerned with the time. ''Well... It was very nice meeting you Mr...'',  
''Pitch Black'' he finished. You finally had a name to go with that face.  
You looked at the sky once more, ''Mr. Black, It is getting quite dark and I have to be home soon,'' you said, starting to walk off, waving behind you and making sure Pitch was not following you, he didn't look happy, but he didn't look like he was going to do anything about it. You just looked ahead and kept walking; Feeling a bit bad.  
Before you could take another step, one of those horses appeared in front of you, stopping you from moving any further; It scared you half to death.  
You then felt something wrap around your ankles, you looked down to see black sand wrap around them like tentacles, moving up your legs; There was no way of moving them now.  
''I'm sorry, my dear, '' you heard Pitch's voice in your ear, you then felt his hand grab your arm tightly, holding it against your back; ''Just because I said I like you, does not mean I'm going to let you go''. It seemed his grip grew tighter with every word he said; he was making sure you were not escaping again.  
You winced as result, ''Why not?'' you shouted, looking back over your shoulder at him angrily in the eyes.  
He frowned back, ''Because I still need to ask you some questions, '' he held your arm securely as the black sand reached up to your neck, then your face, then... darkness.  
''See you soon.''


	2. Question's

You woke up in a cage hanging among other cages, in a huge and amazing cave; It had a natural light source shining through the top, but you couldn't see where it was coming from, and you couldn't tell if it was moonlight or sunlight.  
The cave was full of crooked stairs, bridges and arches leading into dark places; It looked sort of like an underground ruin, with rocks and debris all around it; It was a bit gloomy, because everything was either a black or grey, even the cages were a dark brass color; Your cage, however, was not as high as the others, it looked like yours was lowered down to about a meter from the floor besides an entrance to a bridge that was slightly slanted to the right.  
You leaned to towards the side of the cage with the door to find it was padlocked. You stuck your hand out and held the lock to get a better look at it, to see that it was big and old fashioned.  
After getting a good look of the lock, you let go and sat back in your previous spot. The cage was pretty tall, you could stand up in it if you wanted to, but you didn't feel like rocking the cage, even if it was close to the ground.  
You looked at the floor and found a couple of small, bright, iridescent feathers in the cage. You thought 'maybe they held birds of some kind once?'  
You tried remembering what happened to you...then you remembered, _''That's right!''_ you said, looking around outside of the cage anxiously, keeping a look out for the man that you had met in the forest, who called himself Pitch Black.  
_''Glad to see you are awake, ''_ you turned right around to see Pitch at the bars of the cage, looking in at you.  
_''Where am I?''_ you said.  
Pitch gave a huge grin, _''Why, don't you know?'' _he pushed the cage once, so it would rock back and forth.  
_''No... I don't. Why do you think I'm asking?'' _you snapped.  
He grabbed the cage to cease the rocking, _''That attitude won't get you very far, ''_ he took a step backwards and put his arms out; _''I showed you the front door. This is the inside!'' he said_.  
You looked around, and thought surely this isn't what is at the bottom of that hole under the bed, is it? It made the place look even more amazing, but It also made you even more curious for answers; Why were you down here? You looked at him confused,_''So?'' _you said_._  
_''So what?''_ he growled back, placing his hands behind his back.  
_''So... Why did you bring me here?''_ You made it sound obvious that he was frustrating you a little. You hoped you could give him whatever he wanted and leave as soon as possible.  
Pitch looked at you for a moment, then down; _''I want to know how a girl of your age can see me,''_ he said, lifting his head back up to face you, his face looked sort of cross and anxious for an answer; An answer to a question you did not understand at all, you tried to think what he could possibly be talking about; All you knew was you being able to see him came as a shock.  
You thought maybe you could reason with him, to explain himself a bit more, _''Look Pitch... If you want to know why I can see you, I need to know what YOU are first; You can't slam someone against a tree, ask a question they don't know the facts to, and expect them to give you a half decent answer'' you said to Pitch, feeling like you had made your point.  
_Pitch looked at the floor in thought, he was probably a bit embarrassed, _''You know my name as Pitch, but you might know me by another name, '' he said to you. _You gave him a curious look.  
Pitch started to circle your cage slowly, dragging his fingers along the bars before continuing, _''There are those you know who bring hope and joy like Santa Claus, Easter bunny, Tooth fairy and so forth; Like me, they need to be believed in for other's to see them, '' he stopped circling and met you face to face, ''This case is however uncommon with teenagers and adults,'' he studied you with his eyes, _and as he did one of those black horses made and circled your cage and Pitch, it finally stopped next to Pitch so he could pet it.  
_''What are those things anyway?''_ you asked pointing.  
_''What? My nightmares?'' _he said, smiling as looking at it, running his slender fingers through it sandy mane._  
Y_ou gave a smile at the play on words, ''C_ontinue, ''_ you said to him, shifting yourself in a more comfortable position, ready to hear the rest of his story.  
He continued, _''I am not like any of those do-gooders, I had just named. I don't put presents under a tree. I don't put coins under pillows and I don't hide eggs for a days amusement.'' _The nightmare ran off into the shadows, leaving us alone, _''I put nightmares in the skulls of children and feed off their fear. I take joy. I take hope. I am the Nightmare King; I am the boogeyman!''_  
You both stayed quiet for a while; You were not sure how you should feel about this new-found fact about Pitch.  
You looked at him and he stared back, looking like he was waiting for some sort of reaction out of you. You felt like you should be scared, but you could not help but feel... _''Impressed, ''_ You mumbled to yourself._  
''What did you say?''_ Pitch said, sounding like he just heard an insult.  
_''I said I am Impressed; You know... I thought I saw you once when I was little, '' you said to_ Pitch, who had calmed and raised a brow at your what you said.

_You thought back to a time when you were small and your cruel older brother told you a scary story of a man that hides under children's beds, waiting to taunt and scare them when they least expect it. That night you had a nightmare and woke up crying and you saw what you could have sworn was a tall dark figure standing over your bed, staring at you with golden eyes. It stared at you while you cried before it dissolved into shadows; Everyone told you that you were dreaming, but you know you weren't._

_''That is why I still believe in you!''_ You said sitting up straight, meeting Pitch close face to face, behind the bars of the cage, _''I was so certain I saw you when I little, that is why I have kept believing all these years!''_ you felt excited and accomplished finding this out by yourself.  
You couldn't stop smiling at Pitch, like he was going to put a gold star on your head or something.  
Pitch smiled back, _''You refused to stop believing all this time, ''_ he said with his voice trailing off, he let out a big sigh like a huge burden had been lifted.

_''Is there anything else you want to know?''_ you asked, still grinning.  
_''No, '' _he said, starting to walk away with his head in the air and his hands behind his back._  
''Hey!''_ you yelled, quickly trying to get to a stand in the cage, ''_So are you going to let me go now?''_

He stopped and looked back for a few seconds,  
_''Uh... No...''_ he said, continuing to walk, _''I would rather keep you as my pet, ''_ he said before then let out cruel laugh; He kept walking until he disappeared into the shadows.  
_''Hey, what?! Come back here! You said you would let me go!'' _You yelled as loud as you could.  
You then heard Pitches voice echoing through the cave _''I think you know as much as I do, my dear... I never said that.''_  
You sat back down, defeated and sad. You were pretty sure you were going to cry this time.


	3. An act of kindness

You woke up in your cage and noticed you were shivering, _''It is so c-cold, how did I sleep through this?'' _You straightened your back and stretched out your arms; Your legs felt sore as well from being cramped in this cage; It was a tall cage, but not very wide.  
You looked down at your legs and was surprised to find a fluffy, thick, black blanket, and there was a note pinned on it; It had beautiful, old fashioned font written in black ink. It reads:

_It is cold. Better get warm._

_See you later._

For some reason you couldn't stop looking at the last part, _'See you later.'_ You could practically hear him saying that in your head, over and over. You put the note and pin in the pocket of your pants.  
You looked the blanket over with caution. It looked clean enough. You lifted it up to find other stuff hiding underneath.  
You found some long, stripy, winter socks; A bottle of water, A cling wrapped sandwich, A chocolate bar, An apple and a book that was titled 'Alice in Wonderland.' Seemed appropriate, you thought.  
You first slipped the socks on which were twice as warm as the ones you already had on. You then cautiously wrapped the blanket around your shoulders and let out a sigh, _''So warm.''_  
Next you were anxious to get your teeth into the sandwich. You were often very particular when it came to sandwiches, but you were so hungry you didn't care; You unwrapped it and bit down. _What is this? _It was your favorite! How did he know? Probably a lucky guess; You continued to eat, chewing happily.  
You looked down at the apple, chocolate bar and book; Where did he get all this stuff? You couldn't see him lining up at the checkout to purchase this stuff; You then imagined Pitch making sandwiches and knitting socks, you almost choked with laughter at very thought of it. You know that wasn't true though, which means that can only mean the stuff is stolen.  
You were more comfortable now, but you couldn't live like this; Eventually, you would need to have a shower, or go to the toilet.  
You went over to the door of the cage once more to have another look at the lock; You held it in your hands and looked it over.  
_You remembered in high school, your friend and yourself had been trying to learn how to pick locks, after watching a spy movie. Your friend did not manage to get the hang of it, much to her great disappointment. You however had mastered it; You could any undo any lock you came across. You remembered your family asking for your help every time they could not find the keys to something; It had a downside though; One time a girls boots went missing out her locker and everyone blamed the girl who could pick locks in a heartbeat. Everything turned out okay in the end though._  
_''If I only had scissors, or a bobby pin...wait a moment!_'' you reached into your pocket and took out the pin Pitch had used to attach his note to the blanket, _''Great!''_ You leaned over and started to pick the lock. It was a bit hard because you hadn't done this style of lock before.

You now had been doing it for what it felt like half an hour and your arms had started to hurt. ''_'Come on!''_ you said, but as you did, your fingers lost grip and you dropped the pin; You quickly snatched it tightly before it could escape to the floor; _''OW!'' _you yelled, the pin was sticking about a centimeter out of your hand. You sat back and pulled it out, it started to bleed. You clenched your teeth in frustration, '_'I think it is time for a break''_.

You sat back eating your chocolate bar while reading the book Pitch had given you. You knew 'Alice in Wonderland' was a children's book, but it was a really good children's book.  
You kind of felt bad that you were trying to escape; He didn't have to give you this stuff, but he did; That meant in a way, he cared; Maybe he really does like you, but you can't live here like this, like a bird with it's wings clipped, just accepting it had been caught.  
You thought you would give the lock another shot.

You were about twenty minutes into it; ''Pl_ease! Pretty please! Let me break free!''_  
Just as you were going to give up, the lock sprang open and fell to the ground; _''YES!''_ you yelled, overjoyed; You quickly looked around to see if Pitch or his nightmares was around to hear that, but there was no reaction anywhere.  
You opened the door and slowly crept out of the cage, and onto the solid ground; You looked up and around to get a better look at the place because you had not seen it without the bars; It was wonderful, but you couldn't stick around for long, '_'Where do I go now?''_ you looked at the all the stairs and doorways...The exit could be anywhere.  
You then heard voices, and they were getting closer; You decided to hide behind a large piece of debris, that was about five meters away from where your cage was.  
You stayed there still and quiet for a few moments, before having peep out from behind the debris; You looked over to see Pitch come out a small tunnel that was right next to where you were hiding; It was probably the way out.  
Pitch looked kind of nervous; He kept looking back anxiously as he quickly made his way onto the bridge.  
It was strange... Pitch was looking in your direction, but it didn't look like he saw you, like he was looking right through you. If he wasn't looking at you...what was he looking at? Pitch then started yelling and throwing black sand at nothing, or what it looked like it at first. You could see it was definitely hitting something, because it was clashing against ice and snow which was coming out of nowhere.

''_Frost! Calm down!''_ Pitch yelled angrily.

_'Frost... as in Jack Frost?'_ You thought, and with that a boy appeared, shooting snow and ice at Pitch with his staff; He was about your height and he had really pale skin with white hair; He wore a blue hoodie with brown knee length pants and no shoes.  
You then remembered Pitch explaining that you had to believe in someone to see them; That explains why you couldn't see him until Pitch mentioned his name.  
_''Where is she?''_ Jack yelled.

''_Who?''_ Pitch yelled back, now swinging a giant scythe made out of black sand; He took a big swing and Jack took the opportunity to blast him with ice which knocked Pitch across the bridge and into a wall.  
Jack put his staff on his shoulder and put the other hand in the front pocket of his hoodie and then made his way towards Pitch, who was wriggling and holding the side of his chest; That shot had hurt him bad.  
Jack had stopped in front of Pitch. _''Ready to co-operate?'' Jack said._

You couldn't see Jack's face because his back was turned to yours.

Pitch groaned, _''Co-operate about what? Who do you keep going on about?''_

Jack tightened his grip on his staff and pointed it at Pitch, _''A girl is missing in town. Last time anyone saw her, she was last seen heading into this forest. No one saw her come out.''_

Pitch gave him a condescending look, _''And you think I am behind it''_, he chuckled, _''What would I do with an ordinary human girl?''_

Jack then turned around and had a look at the cave; You ducked down to hide, because felt showing yourself wasn't the best idea; You were familiar with Pitch, but you didn't know anything about Jack Frost.  
You stayed down; You couldn't see them, but you could still hear them.  
_''That's what I intend to find out, '' _you heard Jack say. You heard footsteps, _''Are these yours?'' You heard the rustling of the chocolate wrapper;_ he obviously had found the stuff Pitch gave you in a cage.  
_''OK, Frost. I admit it. She was here, but she isn't anymore,'' said Pitch._

_''Where is she then?'' _you could hear Jacks's voice getting impatient.  
_''Long story short... She fell in here causing trouble, I locked her in a cage overnight and I let her go this morning. I don't know why she has not made it back into town by now. Maybe she got lost in your snow,''_ he gave a bit of a condescending chuckle; You had to admit... Pitch was a good liar.  
You peeped over a bit to see what was going on. Pitch had not moved; Jack however was flying from location to location around the cave searching. You looked back at Pitch who had his head down looking at his icy wound. He then looked back up surprised to see your face poking out from behind the debris; He calmed his face just before Jack came back._  
''This isn't over Pitch,'' _Jack said and started walking towards the exit.  
Pitch chuckled, _''Yes. We should definitely play detective and suspect again sometime.''_  
Jack was walking away; If you wanted to go with him, now was your chance, but... you looked at Pitch with his head down... You couldn't leave him like that; You decided to let Jack go.  
After Jack left, you rushed over to Pitch; First you ran, then slowed down and stopped half way crossing the bridge; You stared at him and his wound... He was still and lifeless; Was he dead?  
Pitch rose his head backup,_ ''Don't worry, I won't bite.''_ You smiled at him, happy to see he was still alive; You ran over and knelt beside him; Pitch tried sitting up straight, but he winced and went back down.  
_''Let me have a look at it''_ you said; Pitch lifted his hand off the wound, then took his arm out of the sleeve so you could see the whole left side of his upper body; '_Not a bad figure,' _you thought to yourself; 'Focus now...'  
You closely examined the wound. You could see his body was trying to heal itself, but the ice was getting in the way and preventing it._''That was not a very nice trick of him to do''_ you said to Pitch.  
He smiled, _''I admit he was not holding back that time. He does not trust me, but I suppose it is not without reason.''_  
You tapped the ice gently. It was not too solid and melting fast enough. ''We need to get rid of this ice for you to heal yourself.''  
You looked around the cave for something to use. What is warm? You ran over to your cage to look in there. You picked up the blanket and a bottle of water. You ran back over to Pitch shaking the bottle, making the water warmer. You placed the blanket over Pitch and poured a bit of water on his wound.  
He hissed a bit as it stung him, _''This is not working as much as you think, y/n... The water is too cold and blankets do nothing for me. Warm blood is not something I require, that's why it is not melting.''_  
'That's it!' You have warm blood, you could use your own hands. You took the blanket off Pitch and folded it into quarters, before laying it on the floor. You then sat on it with your hands underneath you; _''What are you doing?''_ he said looking at you strangely.  
You looked back at him with daggers, ''_Just ignore me for now'' you said. ''So... Are you going to tell me where you got these things from?''_  
He looked off into the distance with a serious look, _''They are from the victims who never escaped from their cages,''_ he looked back at your concerned face with a grin, _''I'm just kidding_._ I got it from people who never notice these if they are missing; For example, the food came from a backpack a kid at left at school, and I was lucky enough to find it for you.'' _You were sort of pleased to hear this, but he could be lying; You saw a good example earlier that he is a good liar; You decided not to care.  
You thought your hands should be warm enough now; You knelt back next to Pitch and placed one of your hands on the ice that was clinging to his skin and the other hand on top to keep it warm.  
After a while, you slowly felt the ice melting away; You looked at Pitch, who looked more relaxed by the second, he then looked at you up and down smirking, _''Why, you're just full of surprises aren't you?''_  
_''What do you mean?''_ you said, focusing on the task at hand.  
_''What I mean is, not everyone can get out of a cage like that. How did you do it?'' Pitch said looking towards the cage;_. You acted like you were too focused to have heard him.  
The ice had soon all melted away and he had healed nicely, It looked like nothing happened.  
Pitch sat up and put his arm back through his sleeve and you helped him then stand up.  
_''Thank-you. You know... I am not usually this weak, ''_ he said as he straightened himself.  
_''What has changed?''_ you asked, picking up the blanket and then dusting it off before placing it on a rock.  
Pitch put his arms behind his back and started to walk slowly across the bridge, and you followed.  
_''I have not been doing my job lately. I have not been spreading fear and therefore I am weaker,''_ You saw Pitch's fists clench a bit.  
_''What stopping you?''_ you asked, approaching him.  
You both stopped in the middle of the bridge, he turned around to look down on you and took one arm out from behind to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand and smiled, ''My mind has been a little occupied lately.''  
After a while you pulled your face away and looked down, _''Pitch... I cannot stay here.'' _  
Pitch's smile quickly faded into a frown, _''You should have gone with Jack then, ''_ he then grabbed your arm tightly started to pull you the way you both came from before; He was way stronger than he looked.  
_''Pitch! Stop! That hurts!''_ he had brought you to the bottom stone, spiral staircase. He tried pulling you up, but you were just pushing against the steps with your legs.  
He clenched his teeth, _''Come on now y/n. Co-operate...''_ he said.  
_''Never!''_ you spat back.  
_''Very well then, ''_ he walked back down the steps, threw you over his shoulder and continued to go up the stairs. You kicked and screamed, but it did no good; You couldn't see where he was taking you now.  
When you reached the top of the stairs it sounded like he opened a door; He then took you off over his shoulder and held your arm tightly again like before, you looked in the room to notice it was a fully furnished bedroom; Pitch held out his hand towards it, suggesting for you to go in.  
_''I'm not going in there!''_ you said, still struggling. His face grew crosser and said _''No choice, '' _before throwing you in there and slamming the door behind you, locking it on the outside.  
You quickly got up and ran to the door, banging on it, _''Pitch! Open this door! I am not your pet!''_ you heard him laughing on the other side,_''You should be happy y/n... You have been promoted to a bedroom!''_  
A bedroom was better than a cage, but it was still a cage.  
''I will call Jack back if you don't let me go,'' you yelled, not sure if Pitch was still outside. ''That's why he is here isn't it? Winter has begun, I'm sure he is still around in the forest close by, looking for me.''  
There was silence at first then he responded, _''You try that. I dare you!''_ He obviously thought you wouldn't do it, that you were too scared to do it... He was so wrong.  
You took a break and yelled _''JAAAAAACCCKKK!''_  
Just then the door flew open and Pitch grabbed you by the throat and slammed you against the wall on the other side of the room.  
You opened your eyes to see Pitch's furious face; It was the type of face you might see on someone before they commit murder, _''That was not very smart now was it?'' he growled_.  
Was this the end for you?


	4. Spark

Pitch held your throat against the wall of what was supposed to be your new room, but by the looks of things it was going to be your tomb. Would Pitch do that? End your life? All you could do now is wait and see.  
You couldn't breathe much, but you could still squeeze out a few words while you could, _''Now, now Pitch...'_' you said, giving him a mischievous smile, ''After all you dared me to do it.''  
He looked even more furious now, he tightened his grip and growled, staring into your eyes.  
Then for a moment everything had ceased and his face, as well as his grip, had loosened; He went from absolutely enraged, to a regretful and sad look, and he let you go; you fell to the floor coughing and gasping, greedily taking in fresh air.  
You looked up to see Pitch, he looked like he was about to say something, but couldn't, he then rushed out the door like he was ashamed of what he had just done, and door closed behind him; You were not sure if he locked this time though.  
You had a thought about what would happen if you called out for Jack a second time, but you didn't really want to do that anyway.  
_''Let's have a look at this place then, '' _you said to yourself, getting to your feet; After all, it was put together for you.  
The walls and carpet were a light grey with working lights, ''How did Pitch get electricity down here?''

The room had a bed, vanity, wardrobe, shelves, a full-length mirror and bedside tables.  
You walked up to the bed first; The frame was made of black marble, wired with black steel roses; The bed covers were f/c silk, which looked beautiful among the steel roses; You decided to try the mattress out. You sat down on it and bounced up and down, and then took your shoes off to lay on it properly, ''Oh! This feels good...'' You could have fallen asleep if you were not curious about everything else in the room.  
Everything else was made of black wood. You opened the drawers full of pens, paper, books and... wait a minute... these were your books you had at home. Your phone and laptop were here too, and those were your pens; You quickly ran over to the wardrobe next; It was your wooden wardrobe, only black. Inside was no mistaking it, your clothes were here too. You couldn't believe it! Pitch had moved everything you owned here, How did you not see it before?  
Everything except the bed was yours, just black. The more you looked around the more you recognized things that were yours. You were about to scream in outrage, ''How dare he move my things without asking, or at least telling me.''  
Just then something different caught your eye; You looked again to see a doorway hidden behind some f/c curtains; You moved in closer for a better look.  
You pushed the curtains aside to find... ''A kitchen!'' It was beautiful and it had a fridge, stove, table, chairs and everything else that comes with a kitchen. You looked in the pantry and the fridge to find they were both filled with delicious looking food. ''How did Pitch manage this?'' You were so excited.  
Then you spotted another curtain on the other side of the kitchen. It was another curtain, _''What could be behind...''_ ''you pulled apart the curtains to find... _''A bathroom!'' _The bath was huge, and there was also a toilet and sink, ''How did Pitch get plumbing down here?'' Was this a dream? This new, little place was more luxurious than your own home!  
_''Pitch...''_ you looked back to when you said you didn't want to come in here, Pitch was probably excited to show you, but he didn't have to drag you here like a child, he should have said something._  
''Maybe I could live here after all, '' _you mumbled. You thought of upsides: ''free rent, free electricity...'' Then you looked at downsides: ''Lack of freedom, lack of sunlight...''  
_''Maybe I can come to terms with Pitch..._What were you saying? Why are am I here to begin with? Come to terms? Pitch is not my dad, he is a guy that kidnapped me when I was just taking a walk!''  
Either way, you won't be leaving anytime soon, you looked around and the place, smiling, ''Well... If you were going to get kidnapped, this is the ideal way to do it, '' You thought you definitely had to thank Pitch, next time you saw him.  
_''What should I do first?_ A hot bath would be perfect right now.''  
You looked in the cupboard that looked like it would be holding towels. Not only did you find towels, to your delight you also found bubble bath.

After you got out of the bath, you wrapped the towel around you, planning to make your way across the kitchen and back into your bedroom, to get changed into your pajamas.  
As you came into the kitchen, you heard Pitch's voice, _''I take it you are pleased with the place, ''_ You screamed and quickly switched on the light to find Pitch, leaning back in a kitchen chair, throwing an apple up and down with one hand, _''Enjoy your bath?'' he said; _This situation was a bit awkward considering you only had a towel on.  
_''P-Pitch, I didn't hear you come in, '' you said, making sure you were fully covered._  
He examined the apple,_ ''No one ever does. That's the point, ''_ he put the apple back in the fruit bowl and stood up, looking around the kitchen.  
''Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you something, Pitch'' you said, remembering you really wanted to thank him for the place.  
Pitch looked down, _''I uh... wanted to tell you something too, ''_ he said, before walking over to you, but he was avoiding looking at you. Was he was mad at you, or was he just being a gentleman? There was a long uncomfortable silence between you two... This was really awkward now. _  
''Pitch...''_ you started nervously, ''I wanted to thank you for doing all this for me, I feel a lot more comfortable now and I wanted to let you know... that I don't plan on escaping any time soon.''  
Pitch looked up at you with a very surprised expression, like he was not expecting you to say that at all, his mouth grew into a smile and laughed happily,_ ''I'm very glad to hear that.''_  
You then cut him off, _''But.. I have conditions.'' _Pitch's smile turned into a concerned frown.  
You continued, _''I agree to live here, but I need to get out sometimes; For example work, visiting friends and shopping, etc. I wish I didn't have to do these things sometimes, but they are basic human needs. I promise that I plan on being here most of the time.'' _  
Pitch turned around clenching his fists, he obviously didn't like this idea, but surely having you here most of the time was better than not having you here at all. His body language became calmed and he turned back around, _''I suppose I can agree with those terms''_, he said.  
You were excited to hear this and you smiled at him, _''Thank you again. So... what did you want to tell me?''_ you asked him.  
Pitch's face went back to the way it was before you said the conversation started.  
Pitch tried to speak; Whatever it was, it was driving him mad, _''Y/n... I... er...''_ he growled with frustration and continued_ ''Y/n, I...Why can't I talk normally?''_ he said, frustrated with himself.  
You smiled at ho mockingly, _''That usually happens when you are afraid of something.''_  
Pitch looked like he was just insulted _''Afraid? Me? Do you forget who you are talking to?''_  
You walked up to him slowly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, _''Prove it then, ' ' _You stepped back to your previous position, now looking at a very surprised Pitch Black.  
Pitch straightened himself and put his hands behind his back and gathered words in his head; he sighed,_ ''Y/n... I feel like you deserve an apology for earlier. I had dared you to do that, thinking you wouldn't and I was out of line for what followed. I am very sorry,' '_ He said it like a soldier, proudly and without eye contact. You were surprised none the less.  
Pitch smiled at you, ''That is the only 'sorry' that will ever come out of my mouth, so enjoy it.''  
You laughed, _''I forgive you, '' _you thought this went really well and felt that couldn't have gone any better.  
You looked around the kitchen, and said _''Pitch... Would you like to stay for dinner? You brought me some really good things that will make a tasty dinner, would you like some?''_  
Pitch looked at you, then at the kitchen interested, ''That is a nice thought y/n, but I don't feed on these kinds of things.'' That's right... Pitch only needs fear to survive. You giggled to yourself,  
You giggled to yourself, _''Well... maybe If I ate while being really scared...'' you mumbled.  
_Pitch cut you off with a big laugh, _''Interesting plan, but no. It's alright, You enjoy your dinner and I will see you tomorrow,' '_. You were disappointed to hear was going instead of having dinner with you; He stepped closer and put his hand on your cheek, _''And don't worry about nightmares. I will tell them not to bother you as long as you stay here.''_  
Pitch started heading for the exit and you followed to see him out, as he reached for the door handle he had stopped to realize something,_''Oh, I almost forgot!''_ he opened the door and turned around to face you, ''_Y/n, would you like to come with me tomorrow night?''_  
You gave him a confused look, _''To where?'' _you asked him, _''Oh! To watch you scare people in their sleep. Yeah, I suppose that will be an interesting experience...sure.''_  
Pitch nodded, ''Great, I will say goodnight then,' ' He was about to close the door then he saw the lock on the door; He looked at you, then stared back at it angrily; He then grabbed it and broke it off with one hand,_ ''Guess I won't be needing this anymore. Goodnight y/n!''_ he closed the door and he was gone.  
'_'He trust's me?''_ you whispered to yourself. This was all very exciting, you had earned Pitch's trust and he had earned yours.  
You remembered kissing him on the cheek and blushed at the thought, ''Why did I do that? _Do I have a crush on Pitch Black?''_


	5. A night out

You were getting ready for your night out with Pitch.  
He had offered to take you around and show you how he does things; You said you would be interested, but did you really want to see him do that stuff? Terrorizing children in their sleep?  
You decided not to care and take it as a compliment that Pitch wanted to show you in the first place.  
You had a quick dinner, now you just needed to finish getting dressed.  
You felt like you needed to dress in something that will blend in with the dark, so you decided to dress in full black, except your favorite top, which you covered up with a black jacket; You were a bit sad, because you felt like what you were wearing was not ideal for impressing a guy you recently started to like, but you didn't want to jeopardize his work; It wouldn't hurt to dress it up a bit, as much as you hated to admit it.  
You made sure your h/c hair was brushed nicely and you put a bit of eye liner and lip gloss on your face. ''A bit of an improvement'' you thought.  
You then heard a knock at the door, ''Come in!'' you said.  
The door opened and Pitch walked in, ''Are you dressed warm enough?'' he said.  
You looked down at what you were wearing, ''I guess I will find out soon enough. Let me get my gloves and scarf and then we can go, '' you slipped on your gloves, but you couldn't find your scarf, not on your bed or in your closet.  
''Ahem... Looking for this?'' you turned to see Pitch holding your scarf out for you; You reached out to take it, but he didn't let go of it; You looked at him to see him smirking, ''I just want to take this chance to say that you look very beautiful tonight,'' Pitch said; You couldn't help but blush at the comment; This put your mind at ease that you didn't look completely terrible.  
''Thank you, '' you said.  
''Ready now?'' he held out his arm for you take; You hesitantly wrapped your arm around his; He told you, ''Now when we get there, you need to be as quiet as you can. I can talk to you because my voice can't wake them, but you have to stay quiet. Do you understand?'' You nodded.  
Next thing you knew, you and Pitch had quickly sunk into the floor and rose back up in a kids bedroom.  
The room had soccer trophies and medals on the wall; You also almost tripped on a soccer ball, it was pretty obvious what this kid was into.  
''That took no time getting here, '' you thought to yourself.  
You crept up to the window to take a peek to see where you were. You looked out the window to see your home town.  
The room you were in was a flat, in a tall building. You hadn't gone far at all. You looked behind you to see Pitch towering over the kid. He looked at you, gesturing for you to come over to the opposite side to where Pitch was.  
You went up to to the young boy, he was blonde and looked about seven years old.  
All of a sudden, A trail of golden sand floated in the room and formed an image above the boy's head. You watched in wonder; The image was of the boy playing soccer; From the looks of it he was in a big game, perhaps winning. The boy was smiling. That must be his dream. ''What is that stuff?'' you asked.  
Pitch sneered at the stuff, ''Oh, this is just Sandman's sand, come to give a happy dream. Good timing too, because I was about to show you the boring way,'' he smiled mischievously. What did he mean by that? Pitch then slowly went to touch the shimmering dream above the boy's head. As he did, the golden sand was turned black. The image then changed.  
It now was showing the boy tripping and missing the winning goal. His teammates were shunning and throwing stuff at him. The boy wasn't smiling anymore, he was really upset. 'That never gets old,' you heard Pitch say as he gave a little chuckle. ''Poor kid,'' you thought. You felt sort of sad for the kid and Pitch could see it.  
''You are not enjoying this are you?'' he said.  
You walked up to him on the other side before whispering, ''Don't get me wrong, This all is very fascinating. It's just...''  
''You think it's cruel,'' he said, sounding upset.  
''No! Listen to me...'' you said.  
''You probably think what I do is pointless, and the world will be better off without me!'' he yelled.  
That hurt you to hear that, ''PITCH! Listen to me!'' you yelled; That was way too loud.  
You both froze in horror and looked at the kid, who was waking up fast. You looked around for a place to hide; The closet!  
You ran over to the closet and opened the door and hopped inside.  
You didn't worry about Pitch. You stood as quiet and still as you could in the dark closet.  
The boy was yelling ''Mum! Dad!'' The boy was calling his parents!  
Soon enough, you heard them both enter the room, ''Harry, What's the matter?''  
''I saw two creepy people; There was a scary man and there was a lady, standing right there!'' the boy said.  
You wished you could see what was going on, or knew what Pitch was doing.  
''This is quite a predicament you're in'' you heard Pitches voice; You quickly put your arms out and felt his coat; You were now certain that he was in the closet with you; ''You got in here quick.''  
You listened to what was going on outside, ''I'm telling the truth, I saw them go into the closet! Go look!'' the boy said.  
You whispered ''Pitch. We will talk when we get out of here. Please! Don't let them find me here!'' You could hear them walking over and turning the handle. You felt Pitch's hands hold onto your upper arms.  
You then appeared at the bed, that was at the entrance to Pitch's lair.  
It was such a relief to know you were out of there. You turned around to where Pitch was, ''Were you just going to let them find me if I didn't ask you to take me away?''  
Pitch raised his head and looked at the moon and smirked, ''I may of thought about it... but no, I wouldn't of.''  
You let out a sigh ''I hope that was worth it'' you said. Pitch gave a nod and a bit of a chuckle, 'Yes well... I got more fear out of you than the child' you were a bit embarrassed to hear that Pitch sensed your fear back there.  
You then thought you better sort out what made you two argue before. You took a breath in, ''Pitch, I admit I felt sorry for that boy, because I can relate to him, I have had nightmares, really bad ones. Just because people doesn't appreciate fear, it doesn't mean we don't need it.''  
Pitch looked at you, interested and curiously ''Need fear?'' he repeated.  
You continued, ''We need fear to motivate us and gives us a conscious. That kid we just saw is probably going to try harder at soccer to prevent what he just saw in his nightmare. Life needs a bit of fear, Pitch. I don't think what you do is pointless at all.''  
Pitch was surprised to hear this, really surprised. He probably never heard this before. He stood there still for a minute, looking at the ground with wide eyes.  
After a while, he looked up and walked towards you and stopped really close in, almost touching in fact. You looked at the ground. For some reason, you couldn't look him in the eyes. Pitch placed his hand under your chin and pulled it upwards so you were looking at him in the eyes. He looked really happy, ''You have completed me. Even if I am not a good guy at heart, you have given me a chance to believe I am. Thank you y/n.''  
You were glad you made him feel this way; You couldn't believe how nervous you were, being so close to him like this, you smiled anyway, ''Your welcome-'' you were then cut off by Pitch's lips, pressing against yours, silencing up; He was kissing you! You were panicking inside, thinking should I pull him in or push him away? His lips were cold; The coldness crept slowly over your body, it felt like fear, but you were enjoying it. You closed your eyes and decided to enjoy it; You put your hand behind his head and pulled him in closer; It felt like you were drifting into sleep, into a beautiful nightmare.  
Pitch lifted his head, separating your lips. He couldn't stop smiling. You were probably bright red by now. You could not believe what had just happened. Pitch straightened himself, ''Do you want to try it again?'' he asked.  
You looked at the ground unsurely, ''I don't know... I will not stop you if you try.''  
He looked confused and laughed, ''Not that. I meant to go to into homes.''  
''Oh! Uh...'' you stood still, thinking and a little embarrassed. Why not? ''Yeah! Let's try that again.''  
Pitch held out his hand for you to take, smiling. You stood there frozen, just looking into his magnificent golden eyes, it made you feel weak. ''Uh-oh...'' you said.  
Pitch looked concerned and dropped his hand; ''What is the matter?'' he said.  
You smiled and giggled, ''Don't worry. It's just... I think I am in love with the boogeyman.'' The thought was so strange and wonderful, but it was true; You had fallen hard in love with Pitch Black.  
Pitch went behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, ''Im very glad to hear that,'' he said, before you both sank into the shadows of the night.  
You appeared into another girls bedroom, you could tell by the ponies, pink and lace. It was larger than the last one, and it was much more expensive looking. The closet was huge and she had a giant, pink flatscreen You looked at the child sleeping, she looked about eleven years old. This girl must have very rich parents; You looked over to the trash can and there was a broken iPad, You also saw a scrunched up piece of paper. You reached in and pulled it out to look at it. It was a note, written in crayon:

**To Amelia,**

**Please can you stop picking on me.**

**I know I am not as pretty as you, or as rich as you.**

_Please, Please stop teasing me about my dead dad._

_It hurts me so much._

_From Harriet._

_''So this girl is a bully'', you thought. It made you angry to think that this girl is teasing another girl about her dead dad and she just threw this note away like it meant nothing at all.  
Pitch came up behind you, ''What have you found?'' you handed him the note. Pitch looked it over with emotionless eyes, ''Thats a shame'' he said; Pitch obviously wasnt as upset as you were.  
''I wish I was the one giving her nightmares tonight. I would teach her a lesson about picking on people'' you said.  
Pitch smiled at you ''Well... we could give it a go''. What did he mean by that? Pitch wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you to the side of the bed. ''Now I will handle the this stuff, because bad things might happen if you did'', Pitch got pinch of black sand in the palm of his hand. ''Now here is a little trick. Think very specifically what you want her to have a nightmare about, then blow the sand off my hand, so it can fall gently onto her head. Then she will have a nightmare about whatever you were thinking about.'' You looked at him like you didn't believe him. Pitch rolled his eyes ''I know it sounds a bit far-fetched, but it's true.'' You thought you might as well. What have you got to lose?  
You took a breath in and thought up a nightmare. You thought about if the Amelia had lost her dad and no one showed her sympathy, just unkindness; You blew outward. The sand flew off Pitch's hand and slowly fell onto Amelia. Soon enough, she was wriggling and crying in her sleep. ''You gave her a pretty nasty on e,'' said Pitch. You couldn't tell if the look he was giving you was condescending or impressed.  
You shrugged, ''I think she will understand Harriet a bit better now.'' You looked at the crying girl, you felt kind of bad, but you also felt like you did the right thing. You placed Harriet's note bedside table.  
''Criers always wake up. We should go.'' Pitch said. He grabbed your hand and you were both gone.  
You both appeared in the middle of a playground that was just outside of the forest where you met Pitch.  
''Why are we here?'' you asked Pitch.  
''I thought we should stop for the night, or at least have a break.'' Pitch said.  
''Why? Do you take breaks after just two households?'' you teased and started making your way to the swings.  
Pitch followed you, ''No. If I was doing this by myself I would have done several households by now,'' he teased back.  
You reached the swings and sat down. Pitch stood in front of you while you rocked yourself back and forth a bit, while looking at the ground. ''Its just that whole scene was upsetting you a bit,'' Pitch said.  
You kept looking down, all you could see was his feet. First time he loses it, this time he is concerned. You were a bit angry that you guys had stopped, you were probably tired. ''Why do you care?'' you snapped.  
Pitch then grabbed the chains of the swing you were on stopping all movement. You looked up, to see his angry, golden eyes. ''I don't know y/n. Why do you think I care?'' he said; He was not happy. You realized that you hurt him. ''I'm sorry, Pitch... I was not thinking. I'm just tired, maybe we should stop.''  
Pitch's face calmed and he slowly let go of the chains, ''Ok. Let's go home, '' he reached out his hand once more.  
You shook your head, ''I feel like walking there.''  
''Will you be okay in the dark?'' he asked.  
You shook your head again, ''I have you with me. Its no problem, '' you said as you both headed towards the forest; ''So I have wanting to ask you Pitch...'' You waited for him to reply before continuing.  
He looked at you curiously, ''Yes?''  
You continued, ''I want to know how you got plumbing and electricity in my new place.''  
Pitch smiled, ''It was not easy... It's too complicated to explain.''  
You were still curious, ''We have time, '' you said.  
Pitch sighed, ''No... I mean its really complicated-''  
''Where do you two think your going?'' Pitch was cut off by a familiar voice, coming from behind you both; You both looked to see Jack Frost standing on top of the slide, smirking; ''So... You took the girl after all, Pitch,'' Jack said before sliding down with his feet and walked towards you both._


	6. Saved or Kidnapped?

You and Pitch were moments away from entering the forest until Jack Frost had shown up.  
Jack walked towards you both, casually with his staff on his shoulder and stopped within five meters of you both.  
'' Ok, Pitch, I caught you; Now let her go before I beat the color back into your skin, '' Jack said.  
Pitch snickered, ''Once again, Jack, you don't know what you're talking about!'' Pitch said; He looked at you and then back at Jack, ''If you were watching us, you would know that the young lady is accompanying me as a friend, not a captive,'' Pitch was not lying this time, but did Jack know that?  
Jack looked at you, ''Yeah, right. Like anyone would want to be your friend, '' Jack said; He aimed his staff at Pitch, ''Now hand her over, Pitch!''  
You couldn't let Jack hit Pitch with another one of those shots that had hit him in the cave; You didn't want him to get hurt. Jack didn't seem like a bad guy, perhaps you could explain to him that Pitch and you are together, and you don't want to leave; With that thought you walked in front of Pitch and stood between both of them; both guys seemed surprised.  
''Jack, please, '' you said; ''What Pitch says is true, I am with him by choice.''  
Jack lowered his staff, with a confused look on his face, ''Wait, what? Why?''  
''What do you think you are doing?'' Pitch whispered in your ear, from behind.  
''I won't let you get hurt again; Just let me talk to him,'' you said, looking back at him; Pitch then gave you an unsure nod.  
You slowly walked up to Jack and met him face to face; He gave you a look, sort of insisting on explaining.  
''Jack, I will admit that I was captive for a day, but...'' You looked back at Pitch, who had his arms crossed impatiently, then back at Jack; ''I have grown fond of him and he made a home for me down there-''  
''Wait, hold-on! A home? Are you even listening to yourself? Pitch is a monster!'' said Jack; He did not understand as well as you thought he would.  
'' I know it sounds weird, but he is not a monster to me, either way it is my choice, '' you said, with your voice trailing off; You felt like a child having to explain your actions.  
Jack shook his hair with his hand, frustrated, ''Look... I have had more experience with Pitch, so I know what he is like... You have to understand why we cannot let you do this, '' Jack said.  
You frowned, ''We? Who's we?'' You said.  
A voice came from behind Jack in an Australian accent ''The Guardians,'' A huge grey rabbit came up beside Jack; He was taller than Jack and he had a leather strap across his chest, with boomerangs attached at the back; He also had matching braces on his wrists.  
Jack shook his head, ''This is the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund,'' Jack said.  
You ignored the fact that a giant rabbit appeared before you, and continued on the subject, ''Ok, who are 'the guardians?''' you asked.  
Bunnymund continued, ''The guardians are a group chosen to protect children. Jack and I are two of five guardians.''  
You decided to just accept that they were telling the truth, ''So... You protect children...'' you said, giving them a mocking smile, ''It came across to me you like to control young woman's lives.''  
Bunnymund took a step closer to you, angrily, ''Look mate, we are trying to help you; A handsome girl like you should not be hanging around a creep like him!'' Bunnymund said. You frowned at them both, frustrated.  
You frowned at them both, frustrated.  
You then heard Pitch's voice coming up behind you, ''How are things coming along over here?'' You looked to see Pitch was now next to you, ''Have you sorted things out yet?'' He said, looking down at you.  
Bunnymund got one of his boomerangs out, and Jack with his staff.  
''Yes, we did get things sorted out. Y/n won't be seeing you anymore. So shove off!'' said Bunnymund, in a threatening tone.  
Pitch remained calm, with his hands behind his back; He looked at you raising a brow; You shook your head, indicating it was not true.  
''Well, I guess we should be going then, y/n,'' Pitch said putting his hand out for you to take.  
''Right, '' you said, reaching out for Pitch's hand, But just before you could, Jack grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Pitch, and went behind Bunnymund.  
''You will not touch her!'' yelled Bunnymund.  
Pitch was furious, he got out his black scythe and started swinging it at Bunnymund, who responded back with boomerangs and egg bombs; The playground was quickly turned into a battleground.  
Jack pulled you behind the slide, you didn't make it easy for him though, kicking and yelling at him.  
''Stop that!'' Jack said, trying to place your hand on the ladder of the slide.  
''Jack! Please! This is what I was trying to avoid!'' You didn't know what he was trying to do with your hand, but you weren't going to let him try anything; He was pretty strong.  
Jack finally got a hold on your wrist and placed it on the bar; As soon as it did, ice formed around it, freezing your hand firmly in place, he moved away from you to see what was happening.  
''Jack!'' you screamed, trying to break free. Jack turned to you, and you both were looking cross into each other's eyes, ''Pitch said you were the good guys; Why aren't you acting like you are?'' you said him, struggling.  
Jack looked like he thought about it for a bit and then left to join Bunnymund.  
You tugged and tried to break free of the ice, but you couldn't. All you could do now is watch.  
Pitch shot black arrows at Bunnymund which he countered with his explosive eggs, Jack came up behind Pitch and hit him with his staff, and Pitch fell to the ground.  
Pitch got up, stumbling; Jack and Bunnymund walked up to him, cornering him against the forest, ready for anything.  
''Ok, easy, no harm done!'' Pitch said as he got up to a full stand.  
Pitch looked at you in the distance, then back at the two, ''Look, I will just go,'' with that said Pitch sunk into the floor.  
''Where do you think he went?'' Jack asked Bunnymund, looking in the dark forest; You were also thinking the same thing... Did he leave you behind?  
''Hello there,'' you turned to see Pitch's face; He put his hand behind your head and pulled your face in for a kiss; ''Listen, I will have to come back for you, '' Pitch said.  
''What? Why can't you take me now?'' you asked.  
''You want to lose your hand?'' Pitch replied, with a condescending look on his face.  
You looked if Jack and Bunnymund were looking this way, ''Why don't you break it like you did with the lock?'' you said, starting to panic.  
''Jacks ice is too strong. Besides, even if I could, that could really hurt you,'' Pitch said.  
Bunnymund turned around and spotted Pitch talking to you, ''Oi! I said leave her alone, you creep!'' he came running on all four's; Jack followed soon after, but by the time they reached you, Pitch was gone. Bunnymund stopped and sniffed, ''He's gone, '' he looked at you ''But he'll be back.''  
Bunnymund stopped and sniffed, ''He's gone,'' he said then looking at you ''But he'll be back.''  
Jack touched the ice on your hand, and it shattered; Your hand probably would be frozen, if your glove wasn't on; Doesn't mean it wasn't cold.  
''Sorry,'' said Jack, giving you an apologetic smile.  
You thought you would try once more reasoning with them, ''Jack... Bunnymund...'' they turned to face you, but they didn't look happy. ''I'm sure you are really nice guys and I'm sure you mean well, '' their faces calmed a bit, ''I wish we could have met in different circumstances, but this is my choice; If it is the wrong choice, It will be my problem and mine alone. I will take full responsibility for the outcome.'' You gave them pleading eyes, to let you and Pitch be.  
Bunnymund let out a big sigh, and scratched his head, ''Look, uh... y/n, is it?'' he asked. You nodded. ''Y/n. You are obviously a remarkable person. I can tell you are free spirited and have a lot of empathy to spare...'' Bunnymund said; He looked back at Jack.  
''But that's an even better reason to keep her safe, isn't it?'' Jack asked Bunnymund, who was staring at him, then back at you.  
Bunnymund looked at the moon, ''I know we cannot force you into staying away from Pitch,'' you nodded, ''But maybe we could convince you,'' Bunnymund said then tapped his foot twice on the ground, which responded by opening a huge, deep hole leading to who knows where. Bunnymund pointed to you, ''Grab her, Jack.''  
Before you knew it, Jack picked you up bridal style, ''What do you think you are doing? Put me down!'' You commanded.  
''Are you sure we should be doing this?'' Jack asked Bunnymund.  
''It's the only thing I can think of, '' Bunnymund's said.  
''Sorry about this,'' Said Jack, carrying you to the hole.  
''Okay mate, you jump in and I will follow,'' said Bunnymund; Jack nodded.  
''What? I'm not going down there!'' you yelled and squirmed in Jacks's arms.  
Jack then held you tighter before jumping into the hole; You screamed and shut your eyes.  
The ride was bumpy, you knew that much because you refused to open your eyes..  
Then after a while, everything was still.  
''You can open your eyes now, '' you heard Jack say.  
You hesitantly opened your eyes, very slowly to see Jacks face; ''What happened?'' you said quietly, Jack put you on your feet cautiously.  
You looked up to see that you were on a balcony, at the end of a wide hallway.  
At the front of the balcony was a control panel, and in front of it was a huge globe with little golden lights.  
You looked to the left and right downstairs where you saw big furry monsters making toys on several floors, surrounding the globe.  
You looked down at your feet to see little elf looking things, with pointy hats with bells at the end of them.  
''Welcome to Santa's workshop, y/n!'' Said Jack, placing one hand on you back and one in the air, with a smile.  
You then heard a deep, Russian accent coming from the hallway, ''Jack! Bunny! What's going on?''  
You turned your head to see a huge man, with a white beard, comes stomping on to the balcony, the small guys stumbled and ran all over the place, scared.


	7. Love notes

The big man entered onto the balcony, ''Someone tell me, what is going on!'' he said with a deep, Russian voice.  
You looked at Bunnymund and Jack, they looked kind of nervous.  
You realised, if this is Santa's workshop, that must be... ''Is that, who I think it is?'' you said to Bunnymund and Jack.  
''You bet it is; The one and only North St. Nicholas, commonly known as Santa Claus'' said Bunnymund, ''It looks like we caught him at a bad time, though.''  
North looked in your direction and took a few steps towards you, ''Who is this?'' he said, throwing is arms up in the air and frowning, looking at Bunnymund and Jack.  
''You got to help us with her, North,'' said Bunnymund.  
''This is not a good time guys, '' said North, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration, ''Christmas is in less than a week and I haven't made the quota for England.''  
''She has been hanging around with Pitch!'' said Jack, eagerly.  
North's eyes widened, ''What? Why would you do such a thing?'' he asked you.  
You frowned at North and said nothing at first; You didn't want to get into an argument with Santa Claus. ''Pitch and I got off on the wrong foot at first, but...''  
Jack interrupted you, ''He keeps her in a cage.''  
''What? Hey! That is not true!'' you snapped back at Jack.  
''How come there were wrappers and a blanket in one of the cages, when I went down there?'' Jack asked you.  
''That is not where I said I was living!'' you yelled.  
North's eyes widened again, ''You are living with him?'' he asked.  
You just felt like you were arguing with Jack and Bunnymund all over again, you stomped your foot in frustration, ''Just take me home! Now!'' you commanded; You felt a bit childish stomping your foot, but they were frustrating you.  
The three looked at each other then back at you, who had your face down, ''I'm sorry... Please, take me home,'' you said to the three.  
North put his hand on your back, ''What is your name?'' he said gently.  
''Y/n... Y/n L/n,'' You said quietly.  
''Ah! You were a good kid... Very good!'' North said nodding, ''Good still.''  
You looked up at him with glassy, e/c eyes, ''This is my choice... And my choice alone. You guys don't have pleasant memories of Pitch, but I do. There is good in his heart.'' You told North.  
''Maybe you are right, y/n... but I think you should stay here for a while until we can be sure.''  
You looked away again at the floor and sighed, ''But for how long?'' you asked North, with sadness in your voice.  
''All the time we think you need. Look at bright side, there is a Christmas party at the end of the year, if you are still around, you can come to that, Yes?'' said North joyfully.  
You gave him a small smile, ''Ok'' you replied.  
''Good! We have plan!'' North said walking to the stairs on the right-hand side of the balcony, ''At least something is going well! PHIL!''  
You then saw one of the big furry guys come up the stairs and saluted North; Then North brought him over to you, ''Y/n, this is Phil, one of my most reliable yetis, '' North said; You shook the yetis hand. North walked over to Jack and Bunnymund, ''Phil will take care of you, just tell him what you need,'' North said, before walking off with them.  
Phil, like all the other yetis, was very big, same size as North; He had grey fur and big green eyes. Phil then started to lead you to your room, down the hallway to a door, which Phil opened for you; You went inside.  
Inside was a cosy and quaint bedroom; It had carved wooden pillars on each corner, the floor was stone tiles, with a bear skin rug; The bed was a double, with a thick red and green quilt on top; And in front of the bed and rug was a fireplace; There was desk and chair next to the fireplace, with a quill, ink and paper on top You then looked to your right and there was a cute little bathroom for you. You went back to the door and next to the bed was a big window, you went over to look outside; You looked straight and you could see endless hills of snow; you looked down and there was an endless drop into an icy mist...You didn't want to lean too close.  
You turned around, ''Thanks, Phil. This is really nice'' you said, smiling at him.  
''Thanks, Phil. This is really nice'' you said, smiling at him.  
Phil said something, smiling, but you didn't understand a word.  
You looked in the closet, there was nothing there; ''Uh...Phil?'' you said. Phil went into the room, to see what you wanted, ''What am I going to wear to bed and in the morning?'' you asked. Phil nodded and called for two elves to come in; One elf brought in a notepad and pencil, and the other brought in a measuring tape.  
Phil, gestured for you to put your arms out, so he could measure you, and you did what he told you to do; As he measured you, he grunted words at the elf with the notebook, which were probably numbers. Was Phil planning on making you clothes, or was he going to take it to someone who could make clothes? When he was done, he gave you a bow and said something as he went out the door of your room, the elf followed, carrying the notebook above his head.  
''Knock, knock'' you heard Jacks voice, ''Hey, Phil.''  
You heard Phil making angry noises at Jack. You went to the door, to find Phil making 'I have my eye on you' gestures at Jack.  
''Relax, I'm a guardian now, remember?" said Jack. The yeti gave one more gesture before walking away.  
You were left alone with Jack at your doorway; ''Can I come in?'' he asked you.  
You nodded, ''Yeah, sure'' you said shrugging.  
Jack walked in, looking around, ''Pretty nice place, isn't it?'' he asked, smirking.  
''It's ok'' you said.  
''Much better than that cage the creep put you in'' Jack said.  
Fury swept over you; You stormed towards Jack with an angry look on your face, ''You listen here, Frosty, '' you growled at him; Jack backed against the wall, he was not smiling anymore; Instead he had a surprised and worried look. You pointed at his face, ''I will tell you the truth... I was in that cage for one night, and I escaped just before you showed up, before you blasted him with that horrible ice trick. I could have gone with you before you left, but I chose to aid Pitch instead. He became my friend shortly afterwards, he trusted me, and I trusted him. He gave me a beautiful home within his, and it is the nicest home I have ever had, so don't you dare talk garbage about him in front of me!'' you yelled at Jack.  
Jack looked like he didn't know what to say, ''Ok, I will stop talking about Pitch... I don't want to go through that again for sure'' he said.  
You backed off and gave him some space, ''Good boy'' you said; You turned around to the fireplace, planning to start a fire, because it was a bit cold, and you needed to take your mind off things. You kneeled down in front of the fireplace and started throwing logs on it angrily.  
Jack walked slowly up to where you were kneeling, ''Maybe we should start over?'' he said.  
You sighed and got up to face him, ''Maybe we should, '' you replied.  
He smiled and said ''Good.''  
''Good, '' you repeated, giving him a small smile.  
''I'll see you later then, '' Jack said, heading for the door.  
You followed him, ''Yeah. Hopefully, our better selves can get acquainted, '' you said.  
Jack chuckled and asked, ''How do you know this isn't my better self?''  
You thought a moment, ''I don't know. I guess I am just hoping it isn't,'' you replied, smiling as you closed the door behind him; You stood there for a moment, thinking, 'What if they do convince me about Pitch?'  
You walked back to the fireplace, seeing if you could start it, you then looked in the drawers of the desk to see if you could find anything to start a fire; You rummaged through each drawer to eventually find a box of matches, at the bottom drawer.  
You lit one of the log's and threw it onto the rest; You watched as the flame caught onto the rest, creating a nice warm fire.  
Just then you heard a tapping sound coming from somewhere in the room; You looked behind you to see a bat with a note in its feet, flying against the window glass causing the tapping sound.  
You hesitantly walked towards the window with your eyes never leaving the note, then you noticed the bat was made of black sand.  
You gasped, ''Pitch!'' and you quickly tried to open the window, it was hard, but you managed to pry the window open, cold air quickly swept into the room; ''Hurry up and get inside,'' you told the bat; It flew inside and you quickly shut the window behind it. The bat flew around the room, dropped the letter on the bed and hung upside down in the darkest corner of the room.  
You picked up the note and sat by the fire to read it, ''I'm pretty sure this isn't my acceptance letter to Hogwarts by any chance is it?'' you asked the bat, giggling a bit to yourself and then quickly opened it:

_Dear Y/n,  
I hope this letter reaches you well  
and I hope the Guardians are treating you well.  
Home is a little more dark than usual without your presence in it._ _I'm quite bored without you to be honest.  
Hurry back soon.  
Yours, Pitch._

You looked at the note, smiling; This made you miss him more than you already did.  
''I wish I could write back,'' your voice trailed off, looking at the desk with the paper, ''wait a minute, I can!'' You quickly sat down at the desk to start writing:

_Dearest Pitch,_

I'm doing well, they gave me a pretty good room to stay in

but it is not as good as the place you gave me.

I think this whole situation is really stupid, and I want to come home

_but I need to try convincing them, so they leave us alone for good._

_Love Y/n._

You looked in the drawer's looking for envelopes, that you know you saw when you were looking for the matches; After you found some, you folded and placed your letter inside.  
You went to where the bat was hanging, handing him the note, ''Now, you give this to Pitch, OK?'' You said to it.  
The bat dropped down and snatched it out your hand, it flew around the room continually; You ran to open the window again for it, and once again the unbearable cold wind swept over the room; The bat flew out and you quickly closed the window behind it.  
You heard a knock at the door, with Phil's voice on the other side.  
''Give me a second!'' you yelled, running to hide Pitch's note in the drawers; Afterwards, you went to open the door for Phil, ''Hi, Phil!'' you said to the yeti, but you couldn't greet his face, because it was behind a tower of folded clothes; You got out the way so he could come inside. ''Are those for me?'' you asked him, you could see him nod as he walked past you to place them on the bed. ''How did you so much done in such short time?'' you asked him, but realised you wouldn't know what he said anyway; ''I guess you would have to fast at this sort of stuff you work in Santa's workshop'' you said to him.  
Phil handed you some pj's and waved exited the room, waving you goodnight.

The next morning, you woke up to knocking at the door; You got out of bed in a rush, to answer the door, you opened the door to find Jack.  
''Did you just wake up?'' he asked you.  
''No, '' you said yawning, ''I still haven't woken up yet.''  
Some elves were trying to get past you two, carrying pancakes, fruit and orange juice above their heads, taking it into your room.  
Jack let the elves pass in and out before continuing, ''Listen, Y/n. I told Tooth about you and she wants to meet you!'' he said.  
You yawned again, ''Who's Tooth?''  
Jack rolled his eyes, ''Toothania, the tooth fairy. Come one, wake up!''  
''The tooth fairy wants to meet me?'' you said.  
''Yes, she is really nice and eager to meet you, so eat your breakfast and get dressed!'' he said and rushed off.  
You decided to eat breakfast first while it was still warm. Afterwards, you washed up and got dressed in the clothes Phil had made for you; You put on some snowflake printed pants, with a black top under a f/c sweater; You found a brush in the bathroom to do your hair; Everything was now done.  
You went outside of your room to see Jack and North in talking to a woman with fast beating wings and covered in iridescent feather's; This must be Tooth, you thought to yourself.  
North turned around to you, ''Ah! There she is!'' he said.  
Tooth turned to you, smiling; She had bright pink eyes, and she looked around your age, but you doubted she was; ''Oh, y/n, I have been dying to meet you,'' she said to you  
''Why is that?'' you asked her, smiling back.  
''I'm not sure... I thought you just sounded interesting'' she replied.  
North stepped in ''Y/n, I wanted to tell you that Christmas is less than a week away, that mean's the Christmas party. Do you dance?'' he asked you.  
You could have laugh at the comment because it was how you met Pitch; You smiled ''Yes, I dance... Rather well actually,'' you replied.  
''Ha ha! Very good!'' said North, cheering.  
''Oh, Y/n can I help you pick out your clothes?'' said Tooth, flying toward's your room.  
You followed her, ''Uh... sure, but I don't think Phil made me any party clothes, '' you said stepping into your room, and as soon as you did, Tooth quickly closed the door behind you.  
''What are you doing?'' you asked Tooth.  
''Is it true?'' Tooth asked you eagerly.  
''What?'' you replied, feeling like you were being attacked.  
''Are you hanging out with Pitch?'' she asked.  
''Yes...'' you replied, with your voice trailing off with a confused look on your face.  
''How did this happen?'' she asked.  
You sighed out of both frustration and laziness, you were fed up with this.

Minutes went by; You both sat on one side of the bed, and you explained how you two met, how you earned his trust and how he earned yours.  
''I don't expect you to understand... no one else does, '' you said to her.  
''Y/n... We just want you be safe, and you are right, I don't understand, I can't stand that guy'' she said gently, ''but there must be more.''  
''What do you mean by that?'' you asked her.  
''There must be more that you're not saying, If you were simply acquaintances, I don't see you two living with each other like that.'' she said.  
You blushed, ''Well...I... Um...'' you stuttered, you didn't know if you should tell her or not.  
Tooth placed a hand on her mouth, ''Oh... I see.''  
''Yes,'' you said.  
''It has all become clearer now. You can't ask why you love someone, because they see things no one else see's. The only question now is... Does he return your feelings?'' she asked you.  
You looked at the floor in thought, ''I know his most of his feeling's are dark and twisted...'' you said. Tooth nodded. ''But that does not mean he is not capable of love,'' you finished.  
Tooth sat there in thought, while you got up to get the letter; You opened the drawer and got the letter out.  
''What is that?'' Tooth asked you, as you handed it over to her; she read twice, and handed it back to you, ''Has he shown anything that he might really care for you, besides from the room?'' she asked.  
You sighed, ''There was that one time when we were not getting along. I made him really angry and he pinned me against the wall, holding my throat...'' you stopped for a second to get a look at Tooth's horrified face; you smiled, ''Then he let me go, in horror of what he was doing. He wouldn't look me in the eye after that; I could see he felt so bad... and it killed him to say sorry, if I might add,'' you laughed a bit to yourself.  
Tooth didn't look like she believed you, ''Pitch, The nightmare king... Say sorry?'' she said.  
You continued ''Yes, and that's not the only thing. Ever since that apology, he has done nothing but shown concern for me, and that kiss was...'' you shut up quickly.  
''He kissed you?'' Tooth said, suddenly flying above you.  
''Please! Don't tell anyone!'' you begged.  
''I cannot believe it. If what you say is true, Pitch might actually care for someone besides himself... I'm disgusted and excited at the same time,'' she said to you; ''Y/n..'' she flew down to you and held both of your hands, ''I will support you through this, and if it all goes wrong, I will be at you side,'' she smiled at you.  
You smiled, thankful that there was someone you could confide in; You hugged her, ''Thank you so much!'' you said.  
''We should look for an outfit now, '' Tooth said.  
''Or get Phil to make one, '' you said, giggling.


	8. The party

Today was 26th of December and you were in your room trying to pick an outfit for the party, that was happening in an hour, which you should have done ages ago with Tooth, but she had to rush off in a hurry, saying she had to take care of business.  
Phil had made you three amazing dresses, but you didn't know which one suited you best. You had one red, one white and one black:  cgi/set?id=13…  
Ten minutes later you finally chose out a dress and put it on, and you did your makeup and hair to suit it to your liking.  
You looked at your heels, ''Looks like I won't be doing as much dancing as I thought I would be,'' you said to yourself.  
You thought back to yesterday on Christmas; You waved North goodbye as he went off to deliver presents to the children of the world, you went to bed soon after. You were kind of hoping you would be home to Pitch by Christmas, but it seems like that is not the case; He probably hates Christmas anyway, you thought to yourself, but was quickly interrupted by a tapping sound at the window; You turned around to see Pitch's bat with another envelope in its claw's.  
You excitedly ran to the window to open it and bat immediately flew in and dropped the letter on the bed, but it didn't float down, it fell quickly and bounced off the bed and onto the floor with a loud clear sound. ''What the heck?'' you said, closing the window, but the bat flew back out before you could; ''Hey, wait! Come back!'' you yelled, but it was too late, he was gone; ''Looks like I cannot write back to Pitch'' you said sadly.  
You went over to the mysterious letter on the floor and picked it up; You could tell there was definitely something in there.  
You sat down by the fire like you did last time and opened the letter and as soon as you did, a necklace slipped out; It was made of dark silver and the pendant was of a rose (**Pitch's Gift**). It was so beautiful, you put it around your neck and then read the note:

_Dear Y/n,  
I was very surprised to have received a letter back;  
You just keep surprising me, as always.  
As you can see I have sent you a gift a day after  
Christmas, so it is not a Christmas present and  
don't you dare call it that in front of me.  
This is absolutely driving me mad,  
If you don't hurry back soon, I am afraid I  
will have to come over there and get you myself.  
Yours, Pitch._

You laughed at the fact that Pitch was trying to cover up the fact that he had sent you a Christmas present. You got up and rushed to the bathroom so you could admire your gift around your neck, it looked great with your outfit; You smiled at thought that you had never looked so good in your life, then your smile quickly disappeared at the fact that Pitch was not here to see you like this, you were depressed now.  
You put the note away with the other, and as you did there was a knocking at the door.  
''Coming!'' you said, straightening you dress, before presenting yourself to the doorway, you opened the door to find Tooth; she had a silver tiara with an amethyst in the centre, with matching cuffs on her wrists.  
''Hey, y/n!'' said tooth, with a smile, ''Oh my...'' she covered her mouth with both her hands, ''You look so beautiful!''  
''Thankyou! So do you,'' you said, with a bashful smile.  
Tooth flew in closer to observe your necklace, ''That is a beautiful necklace as well, '' she said.  
You looked down to look at it, ''Yes, well... I just got it, '' you said hesitantly.  
''You mean...Pitch was here?'' Tooth said, with panic in her eyes.  
''No, don't worry. He sent me a letter with the necklace in it, '' you explained.  
''You mean a Christmas gift?'' Tooth said.  
You grinned, ''Yeah, well he said to never call it that, '' you said; You grew sad again, ''I just wish he could see me like this.''  
Tooth placed her hand on your shoulder, ''You will get another chance, '' she said, smiling sincerely, ''Come on... let's go meet everyone.''

You and tooth went down the left staircase next to the control panel. You followed Tooth around the giant globe with the little golden lights; ''Hey Tooth, what are those lights?'' you asked Tooth, looking at the globe.  
''Oh, they each represent a child that believes in the guardians,'' she explained to you, ''I heard that Pitch had a similar globe at his place.''  
You looked back at her, ''Who told you that?'' you asked Tooth.  
''Jack did. He is the only one that's been down there. Did you see it y/n?'' she replied.  
''No... I don't think I did,'' you replied. You thought how you never really got the chance to explore the cave properly, without hiding or being dragged from place to place.  
You both kept walking around until came to a grand looking door on the other side of the globe.  
''Here we are, '' Tooth said before opening the door.

Tooth and yourself entered a magnificent ballroom together, beside each other; The room was filled with yetis and elves carrying drinks on their head. You saw the occasional human figure, but you didn't really want to meet them, especially if they were going to ask things like ''How do you know North?''  
''Do you see Bunny?'' Tooth asked you.  
You looked around, ''Uh...'' you said, trying to look past the yetis; You then Bunnymund in the distance, talking to a little golden man. ''Tooth, I see him,'' you said to tooth, tapping her on the shoulder.  
Tooth flew towards the two, with you following closely behind her, ''Hey guys!'' she said waving; You came up beside her.  
Bunnymund smiled at you both, ''Why, don't you both look like a million dollars, '' he laughed.  
You looked at the stout golden man, who's height only went up to your chest.  
''Oh, y/n. You have yet to have met Sandman, '' said Tooth excitingly.  
Sandman gave a polite bow, smiling the friendliest smile, you had ever seen.  
You smiled back, ''Nice to meet you,'' you said, ''So...'' you said looking around, ''where is North and Jack?''  
''Jack is late, as usual, '' said Bunnymund, grumbling the last part.  
Sandman made an illustration above his head out of golden sand, about North making a grand entrance. Your eyes widened at the sand flowing above his head, you had seen it before with Pitch.  
You thought back to when Pitch corrupted the golden dreams into black nightmares, you were missing him terribly; You held your necklace, and smiled at the memory, ''Black sand...'' you mumbled to yourself, smiling.  
Sandman face went into a shocked expression, with a ' ?! ' above his head.  
You snapped out of it, ''Oh...uh...sorry, I'm really tired. Excuse me,'' you said walking off, feeling your heart grow heavy and you eyes, watering up, you didn't feel like having fun without Pitch; maybe you didn't want to come after all.  
You then heard trumpets go off around the room, and saw North burst through the doors.  
''Hey, Everyone! Thanks for coming!'' North said and laughed, shaking everyone's hands.  
''Looks like I made it just in time'' you heard a voice from behind say; You turned to see Jack, staring at you up and down, ''You look amazing,'' he said smiling at you.  
You felt terrible, you were excited for this party, and here you were just wanting to go back to your room.  
Jack looked concerned, ''Are you ok?'' he asked, stepping in closer, to place his hand on your arm.  
You flinched away, ''I'm fine... Just feel a bit sick,'' you said, ''Actually... I think might go back to my room,'' you said slowly walking away.  
''I thought you wanted to dance?'' Jack said walking after you.  
''Not in these shoes, I won't be,'' you said angrily back,  
''Then take them off!'' Jack said, but you ignored him; picking up the pace, but then Bunnymund jumped in the way.  
''Where are you going?'' Bunnymund asked you.  
''Home! I am going home, bunny!'' you shouted, with you eyes tearing up; Some of the party guests, stared at you both.  
Bunnymund looked around, ''Ok! I hear you mate, but we can't until we sort this out, '' he said.  
''Sort what out? Your idea of sorting things out is hoping I would forget about him, but I'm not going to!'' you said, storming past him quickly and Jack followed. You took your shoes off and started to run back to your room, you ran as quickly as you could, away from them all; You soon were out of the ballroom and making your way back to the staircase by the main balcony.  
''Y/n, wait!'' Jack said, grabbing your hand, stopping you from going up the stairs; He made you face him, holding your upper arms, ''Y/n, what are you-'' he stared down to you necklace and grew an angry look on his face, ''Where did you get that?'' he asked you in an angry tone, staring at you with cold eyes.  
You stared at him back, with eyes just as cold, but teary, ''I'm not allowed to wear jewelry now? Let me go, Jack,'' you broke free and ran up the stairs  
After you reached the top of the stairs, you rushed toward you bedroom door, but Jack jumped in the way.  
''What do you see in that guy?'' Jack asked.  
''Get out of my way! I'm going home even if I have to go through your stupid snow!'' you yelled.  
''It can't be that bad here,'' Jack said, trying hard to block you off.  
''Let me pass, Jack!'' you screamed, trying to get past him.  
''You are not getting past me until you tell me the truth, '' Jack yelled back.  
''Because...'' you said with a small voice, tears were starting to come down your face.  
''I'm waiting, '' Jack said, with a mocking voice.  
''Because I love him, ok? Now get out of my way!'' you yelled at him, the loudest you could.  
Jack had the most surprised look on his face, which made it easy for you to push him out of the way; You went to open the door.  
''Are you kidding me?'' Jack said as you opened the door, ''How could you love a guy like that?'' he said.  
You slammed the door and locked it, and you remained leaning forward against the door, crying, ''Just go...'' you said.  
''How do you know that the necklace is not some brain washer?'' said Jack.  
''What? I loved him before I even got here!'' you yelled.  
''Do you even know what he has done to us? Pitch is just using you-'' Jack kept talking, you blocked him out, you could no longer hear him.  
You turned around to towards your bed, only to see a familiar figure, standing next to it; It was Pitch, looking at you with a confused and concerned face.


	9. Again

''I see you're having fun,'' Pitch said sarcastically.  
You stood there for several moments in disbelief before rushing over into his open arms, ''I missed you so much, '' you said sobbing, as he held you against his chest, stroking your hair; You stepped on the tip of your toes to place a kiss on his lips; He was surprised at first and then smiled, bringing you in closer.  
Pitch held onto you shoulders, and slowly separated you from him; He looked you up and down and smiled, ''You look enchanting.''  
You wiped the tears, ''I did... Now I am a mess.''  
Pitch shook his head and looked at the locket around your neck, he held the pendant part and stroked it with his thumb, ''I see it made it to you safely, '' he said with his eyes moving back to your face.  
''Yeah, it did,'' you said, lifting your arm up to hold it, touching his hand as he withdrew it, ''Thankyou so much, it is beautiful.''  
You heard the door handle rattling and Jack yelling in, ''Y/n! Who are you talking to?'' he asked eagerly; Pitch and you both looked at the door for a bit, then back at each other.  
''I think you have outstayed your welcome, '' said Pitch smirking.  
''Yeah... Maybe, '' you said, looking at the floor, a bit embarrassed.  
''Do you want to go home?'' Pitch asked you.  
You thought for a moment, looking at Pitch in his golden eyes and then at the door that Jack was banging against, demanding that you opened it. ''Yes, '' you said, nodding ''Take me home, Pitch.''  
You both heard an ice crackling sound coming from the door; You turned to see the door hinges and lock turning frozen.  
''Get behind me, y/n... Quickly!'' said Pitch; You did as he said before quickly ducking behind him.  
The door then broke at the hinges and shot towards you both; Pitch moved you and himself out of the way as it just brushed past and went through the window, taking parts of the wall with it; Now there was a big hole leading out into nothing, but bottomless drop and a lot of snow.  
''Pitch!'' You both looked to the where the door used to be and saw Jack standing there with his staff pointed at Pitch.  
''That is a new trick, '' Pitch said, walking in front of you, ''you could of seriously of hurt her though.''  
''But I didn't, '' Jack snapped back.  
Pitch gave him a condescending smirk, ''This isn't like you Jack, I'm usually the bad guy, not you. What happened to fun Jack?'' he said, looking into your eyes, ''Isn't it funny how she brings out the best in myself, but the worst in you, Jack,'' Pitch said turning back to Jack, ''She is most interesting.''  
''She is off limits, '' Jack said, tightening his grip on his staff.  
''Very true, '' Pitch walked back behind you, making you exactly half way between Jack and Pitch, ''but to who?''  
''Pitch, I am not going to play your games, '' said Jack.  
''I thought you liked to play games,'' said Pitch.  
You didn't like this at all; You really didn't want to pick like this and do this to Jack; You were just hoping you would just leave before he showed up, but unfortunately, that is not the case anymore.  
You looked at Jack with sad eyes, ''I'm sorry, Jack,'' you said moving towards Pitch; Jack then ran up and grabbed your arm and pulled you behind him; ''Hey, Jack!'' you yelled at him.  
''I'm sorry y/n... but friends don't let friends make decisions, '' Jack said to you.  
A furious look swept over Pitch's face and he formed his scythe out of the black sand, ''Let go of her!'' he yelled.  
Jack pushed you outside of the room, and froze the entrance so you would not interfere, ''Leave now, Pitch, and don't come back!'' You heard Jack yelling on the inside.  
You could not see what was going on at all, but soon you heard the ice and sand clashing inside, followed by the smashing of furniture. ''Not again! Stop your fighting! Please!'' you yelled banging against the frozen wall, but they did not stop; You screamed in frustration.

Tooth flew up to you, finding you panicking outside your room, ''Y/n, what happened to you? I couldn't find you or Jack-''  
You cut her off, ''Tooth, please help me!'' you said holding Tooths hands, ''They are going to kill each other if we don't do something!''  
Tooth looked confused, ''Who?'' she said, starting to panic as well.  
''Jack and Pitch!'' you said, turning back to the entrance, ''We need to get in!'' You listened to your room being destroyed.  
''Wait here!'' Tooth said before flying off as fast as she could around the corner and out of sight.  
You banged against the cold ice with both closed fists, ''Jack, how do you expect me to stay with a smashed room?'' you yelled and listened in.  
''A very good point, '' you heard Pitch say.  
''Shut up! I'm so sick of you!'' you heard Jack snap back.  
''Please, stop! This is killing me, and it won't solve anything!'' you pleaded them both, but it did not help; ''At least let me in!''  
Tooth came back; You looked at her to see she was struggling to hold a couple of big ice picks and hammers, ''These are the best I could find in North's workshop, '' Tooth said, sounding a bit exhausted.  
''Great! Better than nothing; You do one side, and I will do the other, '' you said and immediately started chipping desperately against the ice.  
You soon were both chipping away at the ice, soon finding it was not as thick as you first thought.  
You both made a hole on each side, ''Ok, you do the top and I will do the bottom, '' you told her; Soon you were chipping at the bottom while Tooth was flying above you chipping a hole at the top.  
Soon enough there was now four holes in the ice; You peeped through one hole while Tooth did the other;

You saw the room was totally demolished, the bed was smashed with feathers everywhere and the big hole in the wall was extended to twice its size.  
Pitch was shooting black arrows at Jack, who was dodging shooting icicles back; No one was hurt... yet.  
''Ok, now lets hammer between the holes, '' you said as you started hammering in between the holes, creating cracks; Tooth did the same, on the other side.  
Soon you were both finished and it was cracked all around.  
''Now what?'' said Tooth shrugging.  
You took four steps back casually, ''Now... I go in, '' you ran as fast as you could towards the ice.  
''Wait, y/n!'' yelled Tooth, but it was too late; You had collided with the ice and smashed through.  
You surprised both Jack and Pitch, they even stopped fighting for a brief moment, but it did not last.  
''Y/n, get out of the way, '' said Jack, throwing ice at Pitch, ''You will only get hurt.''  
''Ow, '' you said at you got up, realizing you were steps away from the big hole, ''Whew! That could have ended badly.''  
Tooth came by the entrance, ''Jack, just stop! Someone is going to get hurt!'' she pleaded.  
''I think that's the idea, '' Pitch said, dodging an icicle.  
''Tooth stay back!'' you yelled as you ran up behind Pitch, ''Please stop!'' you begged him.  
''Tell him that, not me, '' Pitch told you without looking you; He was too busy fighting back.  
''Tooth, go get the other's!'' you yelled.  
''You think that is a good idea?'' she asked.  
You nodded, ''I'm out of options, '' you said, ''apparently they won't stop for me, '' you said that loud enough for both of them to hear, but the didn't react.  
''Ok, '' Tooth said, flying away and out of sight.  
Jack continued shooting icicles, ''I'm done with you!'' he yelled at Pitch, who was reflecting them; The icicles hit in random places around the room.  
You stared at the sharp shards of ice sticking out of the walls; One of them could have easily hit you, 'They don't even care that I am here, maybe I should just leave,' you thought to yourself. You were about to leave the room, then you saw a piece of paper sticking out of some of the debris near the hole; You went over and picked it up; It was the first letter had Pitch sent you; Your eyes started to get teary, thinking how bad you wanted this to stop.  
Jack threw another bunch of icicles and Pitch deflected it once more, just like last time; ''Guys...'' you said as you wiped your eyes, ''Please stop-'' You then felt a sharp impact on your body, you looked down to see that one of the icicles that Pitch deflected had hit you in the centre of your chest; You looked slowly upwards at Jack and Pitch, they had not seen you. ''Pitch...'' you said as loud as you could, but nothing came out.  
You felt weak in the knee's and you tasted blood in your mouth.  
You lost your balance and took a couple of steps back and fell backward through the big hole.  
Time seemed to slow down as you fell back; You were so scared; Scared of the fact that you were going to fall to your death before the wound did its job, and scared that you were going to die without saying good-bye.  
You watched Pitch fight Jack, but then he froze like he realized something, which surprised Jack and they both stopped; Pitch looked over his shoulder at you to see you falling back, his eyes widened in horror, ''NO!''.  
You smiled at him, at least you could say goodbye with that, time then sped up and you made your descent downwards into the ice.


	10. Transformation

You were falling to your death.  
You closed your eyes waiting for the ground to approach.  
You wished that you didn't have to leave Pitch like that, but you had no choice.  
''Y/n!'' you heard Pitch's voice yell out.  
You opened you eyes slightly to see Pitch chasing after you on a nightmare, he reached out to you; You could not see much, but you could see the desperation and fear in his eyes.  
When he got close enough, he grabbed you by the arm and placed you on his lap, you laid there cold and you could not speak; You felt so weak, you passed out.  
_''_Let's_get you home.''_

You opened your eyes to find that you were back in your room.  
''Ah, finally...'' you said to yourself, but then was surprised to find that you were able to talk.  
You moved your hand up to feel your necklace, relieved that it was still there.  
You then heard voices coming from outside the door, you could tell one was Pitch and the other voice was Jack's; They were arguing.  
''Just let me see her, please!'' Jack said.  
''You have done enough, '' Pitch growled back, he sounded very angry.  
''How did you aid her? I need to see if she is ok, '' said Jack.  
You looked down to see that you were still in your dress, but your wound was gone, ''How?'' you asked yourself.  
''You just need to go, '' Pitch growled.  
''It was not all my fault, you know that, Pitch.''  
You got up surprisingly easy and walked to the door; You found that legs were really light and so easy to move, almost like floating; You looked down at your legs to see that your skin was paler than usual, it also had a slight grey tint to it as well.  
You ran to the full-length mirror, to yourself and you eyes widened...  
You skin was more pale with a tint of grey, but it was not as grey as Pitch's; Your hair was the same color, but it floating around like you were under water, And your nails were a bit longer and sharp.  
Lastly, you notice your eyes, they were the same colour just so much brighter... glowing in fact.  
You were in shock at your new appearance, you felt you could do nothing... but scream.  
Before you finished screaming, Pitch and Jack rushed in through the door with concerned faces; You slowly turned to them with shocked eyes and saw that Jack had the same expression as you; Pitch however and a sad and regretful look on his face.  
''I'm sorry... I couldn't save you, '' said Pitch.  
''Wha... what you mean?'' You asked him.  
Pitch walked closer to you and placed his hands on your shoulders, staring into your eyes, ''I was so scared that I was going to lose you that I was not thinking...'' Pitch's voice trailed off.  
''What did you do?'' Jack asked in an angry tone.  
Pitch and Jack looked cross into each other's eyes for a moment before Pitch continued, ''I pulled the shard out and tried stopping the bleeding with the black sand; It got into your bloodstream... and turned you into your current form.''  
You stared from Pitch's eyes to the floor concluding at the mirror to look at yourself once more, ''So... Am I the same as you?'' you asked him.  
Pitch stepped into the reflection as well, ''I am not sure, but I highly doubt that. You most likely have similar abilities, but I am sorry to say that you will have to feed off fear like me ... but maybe not as much.''  
You stared into your bright eyes, wondering how to feel about this, it was all a mix of emotions.  
Jack jumped at Pitch and pinned him against the wall with his staff, ''You!'' He yelled.  
''Jack, stop!'' you ran over in between then, trying to get the staff off Pitch.  
''This is his fault! He turned you into a monster like him!'' Jack said.  
You were hurt and angry at this comment, ''Is that really what you think, Jack. I may be different, but I'm still the same girl... and I believe Pitch and myself hardly look monstrous, '' you told him.  
Jack's grip loosened, ''I... I didn't mean...''  
You removed Jacks staff with one hand, you definitely were a bit stronger than before, ''And besides, none of this would have happened if you two just listened to me in the first place.''  
Jack withdrew his staff completely and there was a long silence.  
''I...I'm sorry, Y/n. Maybe I should have acted different in all of this, '' said Jack.  
''Maybe, '' you said slyly.  
He put his staff on a shoulder, ''Right... Well, I think we should go back to the pole-''  
''What? No!'' you said, cutting him off.  
''I meant to just consult the guardians, maybe Man in the Moon know's more, '' Jack said.  
''Man in the Moon?'' You said, with a confused expression.  
''He chose all the guardians, and he knows so much... Maybe he can help. We were trying to contact him when you were staying there, but no luck; I think he will talk now, '' Jack explained to you.  
Pitch sighed, and placed a hand on your shoulder, ''As much as I hate this... Maybe it is the best idea.''  
''You do? Then are you coming with?'' you asked him.  
''You honestly think they will want me there? Imagine Jack times four more, '' Pitch said.  
''More like three, Tooth understands-''  
''She may support you, but she hates me more than Jack does, '' Pitch explained.  
You were going to disagree with him but then you remembered Tooth saying something about not liking Pitch, ''Ok... I'll go one last time, '' you said to both of them.  
''I will wait for you you here, '' Pitch said, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand and giving you a loving smile.  
Jack rolled his eyes, ''Ok, Let's go'' said Jack, heading out the door with you.  
You looked back at Pitch with his hands behind his back, standing proudly with a sorrowful look on his face.

You could not feel the cold as you arrived at the pole on Jacks back, and you entered the room where you saw everyone else huddled in a circle with concerned looks on their faces, they didn't see you, but you could hear what they were saying.  
''Jack went to fetch her, '' said Bunnymund.  
''I fear the worst, '' said North  
''If only I was faster, '' Tooth sobbed.  
Sandman made images on his head, too fast for you to see.  
''We were going to tell you that she was seeing Pitch at the ball, but you found out just a bit differently, '' said Bunnymund.  
Jack looked at you and said, ''You want to say something or should I?''  
You thought for a bit, ''You do it, '' you said scared.  
''Don't worry, they will be shocked, but I promise everything will be alright,'' Jack said to you with a small smile.  
''Thanks, '' you said before planting a kiss on Jacks's cheek.  
''Look, y/n... I'm sorry about my attitude for the past few days; I can see Pitch does care for you... somehow, '' Jack said.  
You looked at him strangely and placed your hand on his forehead, ''Jack... Are you sick or something?'' you asked him giggling.  
''Maybe, '' he said laughing back.  
Everyone heard you both and turned towards you.  
''Jack, your back!'' Tooth said, flying towards you both, but stopped half-way when she recognised you, she stared at you with wide eyes and placed her hands on her open mouth.  
The others caught up and stood there with just as wide eyes as they spotted you with your floating hair and your grey skin; they were shocked and speechless.  
You felt uncomfortable with them staring at you like that, so you decided to look at Jack instead.  
''I know this must look bad, but y/n came here to find out a bit more, '' Jack said, finally breaking the silence.  
Bunnymund's eye's turned into a frown, ''What happened?'' he demanded.  
You stepped forward looking down, ''Pitch tried to heal me using his powers...'' you said.  
''But it did more, '' Jack finished.  
''How?'' North asked.  
You looked up, everyone was startled at you bright e/c eyes, ''Pitch tried mending my wound with his sand, but when the sand came into contact with my blood it transformed me. Jack and Pitch both suggested I came back here to consult with the 'Man in the moon, ''' you said to them.  
''I see...'' said North stepping forward, ''Well Manny only speaks if he wants to or if it's important, so we will see.''

You all walked onto the balcony where you first met North.  
''Now we wait and see, '' said North staring at the opening in the roof.  
You did not question, you just did what he said. You looked around to see everyone looking at the ground, kind of ignoring you; Tooth gave you the occasional small smile; You looked at Jack to see him looking at you, giving a comforting smile, you smiled back.  
''So what kind should I expect to hear from this Man in the moon, '' you asked everybody, looking around.  
There was a small moment of silence before North answered, ''Oh, probably to hear if you are in any danger, or if you are a danger to others, but we should mainly expect to hear about your new abilities.''  
There then came a blue glow starting to creep into the room, you all looked up to see the moon had moved into view for everyone to see.  
''Hello Manny! I was starting to wonder if you would ever show your face. Do have anything to say about y/n?'' North said.  
The moon shone brightly down onto the guardians emblem that was in the middle of the floor and showed started to show shadows of you and pitch in an embrace; Pitch had disappeared and you started to flying around happily in fog; You then hid in the fog to creep up on people and scaring them; Next it showed you dancing in the fog mist, seducing some lost campers, only to then scare them afterwards; You laughing and enjoying yourself, scaring people; Last shadow was of you finding a little lost girl crying in the mist, you made her laugh and played with her until her parents found her, and you hid behind a tree waving good-bye.

The moonlight disappeared.

''Looks like you will be feeding of fear like Pitch, '' said Bunnymund in a grumpy tone.  
''But I'm not evil, that last image shows it, '' you said.  
''It seem like you fly like Jack and disappear like Pitch...'' said Noth stroking his beard.  
''Anything else?'' you asked him.  
''I believe Manny may have stated you have a some sort of connection with mist and fog, '' North said to you.  
You stood there in thought, ''That's cool, '' you said.  
''Cool? Is this a joke you?'' Bunnymund snapped at you angrily.  
''Just making light of a situation, that's all, '' you responded.  
Bunny walked up to you, ''You are taking this this a little too lightly; I don't think you care about what Pitch has done to you!'' Bunnymund said to you.  
You got you back up; You floated upwards, with hair whipped around furiously and your eyes glowed brighter, ''He saved me! Do you forget that? I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for him and you all treat it like a bad thing, '' you yelled.  
Bunnymunds crouched with his ears down like he was scared.  
You calmed yourself and you floated back down, with everything returning to the way it was.  
''We don't think that at all, y/n, '' said Tooth flying over to you, to hold your hands.  
''I think we are just all a bit shocked, '' said North.  
You stared at North then back into Tooth's eyes, ''Maybe I should go...'' you went over to Bunnymund, ''Sorry about that Bunny.''  
''Don't worry about it, '' he said, ''Just remember we are here for you if things turn sour.''  
You smiled, ''Thanks.''  
He smiled back, and as he did you heard a growl from behind; You turned to see a nightmare had come through the window and it kneeled on all fours.  
Sandman shrugged and a ' ? ' appeared above his head.  
''What do you think he wants?'' Tooth said; Everyone looked at each other.  
Jack stepped in next to you, ''I think that is your ride home, y/n.''  
You looked at him surprised, ''You think so?''  
''Yeah... Come on,'' said Jack, starting to lead you toward's the nightmare.  
When you both reached the nightmare, you hesitantly hopped on its back; After you did, It got back on its feet.  
''Ill see you later then?'' you said to Jack.  
''Definitely,'' said Jack smiling.  
You kind of felt awkward, but you had to say good-bye to the other's, you turned to them, ''See you later!'' You yelled waving; They waved back.  
The nightmare turned around and flew out the window with you on it's back, flying off into the night.


	11. Flying High

You had just left North's workshop flying on a nightmare.  
You looked back down as it just went out of vision, as you flew up into the night sky; then looked forward and to see you were flying in and out of clouds and catching the occasional view of the moon.  
You thought how Man in the Moon showed everyone the one image of you helping a lost kid in the forest and was thankful for it, not just for the reason it convinced the guardians that you were not corrupt, but it also put your mind at ease that you were still yourself.  
You closed your eyes and put your arms out to create the feeling of flying.  
You were enjoying the wind against your face and in you hair; The breeze slowly then came to a halt and you opened your eyes to find the nightmare had disappeared and you were floating in the air by yourself!  
''Im...I'M FLYING!'' you screamed, with a horrified look on you face, looking down then back up to look around, then turning your shocked expression slowly into a smile, ''WOOOOOOOH!''  
You reached out to touch a cloud, which you always wanted to do, but you were surprised to find the cloud was moving towards your hand instead, wrapping around up your wrist like a snake.  
You remembered the moon's shadow mentioning fog; ''Well... Cloud's are pretty much fog, '' you mumbled.  
You thought about what you could try; you tensed your hand and the cloud unravelled off your arm; You then raised your arm upwards creating an image of a giant snake, towering over you.  
You smiled with excitement, as you made different images out clouds; You made stairs and you were surprised to find that you didn't need to be flying to walk up them; You could probably live on a cloud if you really wanted to.  
When you reached the top you made a balcony to look upon the world below, enjoying the view.  
You parted the clouds so you could see clearly, then you saw something black approaching you in the distance in the sea of clouds.  
You squinted as it got closer, you could tell by now it was a nightmare; It was getting closer and you were surprised to see Pitch was on it's back.  
They were passing by under your made balcony, they didn't see you.  
''PITCH!'' you yelled.  
Pitch stopped the nightmare to look around, to spot you and then making it stop under the balcony to look up at you.  
''What are you doing?'' he yelled.  
''Experimenting,'' you said, smiling.  
''Do you realise how worried I was when the nightmare came back without you?'' Pitch yelled.  
You rolled your eyes, ''Well everything's fine now.''  
Pitch sighed, ''So what did the Man in the moon have to say, if anything?''  
''Well, he didn't say anything, but he showed image's...'' you said.  
''I figured as much... What type of images were they?'' he asked you.  
''They were images of me scaring people... and being nice, '' you said.  
''Is that it?'' he said.  
''I can also do this,'' you said as you slowly floated upwards, manipulating the clouds, rising all the clouds upwards blocking the sky, soon the partly cloudy night turned into a darkness.  
You flew back down to Pitch who looked down to the dark earth, ''Very impressive.''  
You faced him, ''So... Do you like what you see?''  
He turned to you with an unsure look, he looked down at your bare feet and dress; He then back up to your necklace and to your glowing e/c eyes and ran his slender finger's through you flowing hair, ''You are different... but you are still beautiful,'' he said.  
You smiled at him and took his hand away from your hair to hold it in your hand, you looked at the two greyish hands entwined with each other, ''Pitch... I want you to know I don't blame you for this, '' you said him.  
Pitch looked down to the hands as well with a sorrowful look on his face, ''You should... I took your life away, '' his voice grew angry and hateful.  
''You saved me! I am thankful, and I am still the same inside... just a bit different, '' you said.  
There was a long silence; you both looked at each other with mixed emotions... emotions with love and sorrow.  
''Do you still want to be with me?'' said Pitch, asking softly.  
You smiled, ''Oh, do I get a choice now?'' you said cheekily.  
He sighed, ''Yes... Yes you do.''  
''Just because I can fight back now, '' you chuckled.  
''That is not the case, Besides... you wouldn't stand a chance against me anyway, '' he said smirking.  
You shrugged ''I highly doubt that... I quite like you asking for a change, '' you smiled.  
Pitch looked pleased with himself.  
Your face neutralised, ''Do it again,'' you said.  
His smile disappeared into a frustrated frown, ''Do I have to?'' he said in an annoyed tone.  
You couldnt help but smile a little, ''Yes...Yes you do,'' you said to him.  
He let out a frustrated sigh, ''Ok... FINE!''  
You waited to hear the question once again with great attentiveness.  
Pitch straightened himself on the nightmare, ''Y/n...'' he started.  
''Yes?'' you answered trying not to smile.  
Pitch inhaled, ''Will you come back with me...?''  
You giggled.  
''And be my queen?'' he finished.  
Your smile disappeared into a shocked expression, ''What?''  
''Don't tell me I have to repeat myself, '' Pitch said.  
''Your queen?'' you said.  
''I'm serious... I am the nightmare king, I want you to be my queen, '' he said.  
You floated backwards a bit, ''I made my mind up about the previous question... But this... Is very unexpected, '' you said.  
''Where are you going?'' Pitch asked.  
''I need a step back... so to speak...'' you said, you looked down at the earth in thought, ''Pitch, I don't have an answer right now... Can we just go home, please?''  
Pitch looked away from you looking a bit disappointed and nodded.  
You climbed on the nightmare behind Pitch and wrapped your arms around his waist, and with that you were both off.


	12. A Foggy Decision

You both came arrived at the clearing by the bed and realised you both had not spoken for the whole ride home; You both had got off the nightmare and it disappeared into the night.  
Pitch and you stood there still avoiding eye contact, waiting for one another to say something.  
''You are usually good at breaking silences, '' said Pitch, you looked up to him smirking a bit.  
''Looks like you beat me to it this time, '' you replied; You looked around and walked to the centre of the clearing and Pitch slowly followed behind you.  
''What are you doing?'' Pitch asks you.  
''I just want to try something...'' you said as you closed your eyes and concentrated, then lifting your arms up slightly, and as you did, so did the fog; Soon the whole area was all fog and snow; You then tested how thick you could make it, you made it so thick all you could see was grey.  
''Pitch?'' you said loudly trying to locate him.  
''I'm right here, '' you heard his voice say from in front of you; You made the fog thinner and you could see Pitch standing a foot in front of you.  
''How could you see me?'' you asked.  
Pitch gestured at his eyes, ''Your eyes are very bright.''  
You thought and said ''That must of looked scary... to other's, I mean.''  
''How so?'' he asked you.  
You shrugged, ''Oh...you know. Seeing bright e/c eyes in a thick mysterious fog can be very un-nerving for most people.''  
Pitch did not react.  
''Are you ok?'' you asked him.  
He nodded, giving a small smile.  
You frowned, ''Liar, something is wrong.''  
Pitch turned around and started walking slowly, avoiding eye contact with you, ''It's nothing.''  
''Tell me Pitch, or Ill raise the fog and hit you in the face, '' you said.  
Pitch turned and placed his arms behind his back, ''I will see your eyes.''  
You pouted, ''Then I will close them!''  
Pitch gave you a condescending smile.  
You laughed a bit before getting serious again, ''Seriously though, whats wrong?''  
Pitch let out a small sigh, ''I'm just wondering why you want to live with me, but not as my queen.''  
You rolled your eyes, ''Did I say no?''  
''You didn't say yes either, '' Pitch said, throwing his hands up for a brief moment.  
''It was too much of a surprise to say yes to straight away, '' you said.  
Pitch took a step towards you, ''You had the trip home to think about it, '' he said in a condescending voice.  
''I was thinking!'' you yelled.  
''And?'' Pitch said raising his eyebrows, awaiting an answer.  
''It's just not what girls my age usually do. It's not normal-''  
Pitch stepped in and grabbed your upper arms, looking down into your eyes, ''But you not normal. Look at yourself! You are not one of them anymore... From now on its what you want.''  
You looked into his golden eyes, which looked cross, and you looked back with eyes that were sad; You didn't think about it like that, that you were no longer part of the everyday life that was human.  
Pitch's eyes went from cross to more empathetic; He placed his hand on you head and pulled you in against his chest, ''Im-'' Pitch struggled with his words, ''Sorry.''  
You smiled a bit, with your head down, ''So much for 'That's the only apology you will get from me''' you said with sorrow in your voice.  
Pitch placed his finger's under your chin and lifted it up against his, and your lips met in a kiss.  
He separated your lips from his, ''Now... I am going to take a step back and you think hard about what you want. Not what the guardian's want, not what your normal friends and family want and...'' Pitch struggled with the last part of the sentence, ''And... not what I want.''  
That last part seemed to surprise both of you, and with that, Pitch let you go and took three steps back, giving you some space to think.  
You blocked Pitch and everything out of your mind and as you did so the fog rose again and became thicker, Pitch disappeared and stayed quiet, and it felt like you were alone; You then asked yourself ''What do I want?''  
You thought about what you wanted before this all started, but nothing really came to mind. It seemed like the question 'What do you you want?' was too hard for you, so you asked yourself a different question, ''What don't you want?'' You then thought that seeing Pitch getting hurt was the worst thing that could come to mind, then that thought led to life without Pitch which filled your heart with sorrow; But it just made everything clear that you never wanted to be without Pitch.  
''Pitch!'' the fog scattered away with your voice to see him standing two feet away.  
''Ready?'' he said to you.  
You nodded before walking up to him, ''I don't know what I want...'' you said to him.  
Pitch threw his hands up in the air and looked at you as if to say, 'Then what are you coming over here for?'  
You stood close to him, looking up, ''...But I know what I don't want.''  
Pitch raised a brow and looked at you curiously; He sighed and straightened himself, ''And what would that be?''  
You placed your hand on his cold cheek and smiled at him, ''A life without you.''  
Pitch looked at you with surprised eyes, and then grew the biggest smile you had ever seen on him, he placed one of his hands on your back and one behind your head, to pull you in for a kiss, and nothing seemed to exist when you were both like this.  
After what felt like hours, Pitch pulled you apart to look into each others eyes, smiling; ''So does this mean you will be my queen?''  
You gave a hesitant smile, ''Yes... but I don't think I am a very good ruler, '' you said.  
Pitch held your hands and laughed, ''Oh, you don't have too much except please yourself.''  
You shrugged, ''Doesn't sound too hard.''  
Pitch smiled and spun you around holding one of your hands, and quickly wrapped the other around your waist, soon enough you were both dancing.  
''What are you doing?'' you asked him.  
''I thought you liked to dance, '' he said.  
''Yes, but do you?'' you asked him.  
Pitch shrugged, and smiled before placing his forehead against yours, ''Let's find out, shall we?''


	13. A New Legend

Time goes and you are still happily in love with the nightmare king, now living with him as his queen.  
Every now and then you go to the clearing where you met Pitch and laugh and smile how funny it was that the tall dark creepy man that kidnapped and took you down a hole turned out to be your husband in the end.  
You walked in the centre of the clearing and in light of the moon; You put in your headphones in your ears and started dancing gracefully and started to slowly float upwards, leaping and spinning around, with you hair floating behind like on of Pitch's nightmares.  
''So...'' you heard a familiar voice say, you turned to see Jack on a tree branch; he leaped down and walked towards you casually with his staff on a shoulder, ''I finally get to see your dancing that I hear so much about.''  
You blushed because you were only used to Pitch seeing you dance, ''Well... sorry if I disappointed you, '' you said shyly.  
Jack smiled and shook his head, ''No, not at all; In fact it is quite a sight to see.''  
You both walked towards each other, you dropped your device on the ground.  
''Thanks, '' you said to him looking around to see if Pitch was around because you didn't want to risk a fight; ''I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing around here?'' you asked him.  
Jack looked around, ''This is my home.''  
''Really? How so?'' you asked.  
''This is where my normal life ended, and where Jack Frost began, '' he replied.  
You were surprised to hear this, ''I guess we have something in common then.''  
Realisation swept over Jacks face, ''Oh! By the way, have you seen this?''  
he asked as he pointed his staff to his right.  
You looked to where he was pointing ''Seen wha-'' you were cut off by a newspaper slapping you in the face.  
Jack laughed before saying, ''Page 6.''  
You took the paper off your face and gave Jack a stern look, before going to page 6, like he said.  
It reads:

**FOREST IS PART OF NEW LEGEND **  
_\- camper's and hiker's refuse to go into the forest at night after being convinced they were terrorized by a 'banshee' in their local forest. _ _Police searched the area at night hoping it was just a prankster, but, unfortunately, found nothing.  
Locals describe the female being very beautiful but ominous with flowing h/c hair and bright e/c eyes that can be seen through mist and fog.-_

_**Anonymus statement's**_

_''I bet that it was the ghost of that girl who went missing a while ago.''  
''We never received fog around here until recently... I have also noticed the clouds are more defined nowadays, but that is probably irrelevant.''  
''I left my bike outside the forest, but now it's gone, man! I was freaking out!''  
''I got lost one day and she helped me find my parents; Don't worry, she only likes to scare, she will not hurt anybody.''_

You read over the article twice and smiled the second time, ''Wow... I'm famous!''  
Jack went over next to you to look at it, ''Did you take that guy's bike?''  
You gave Jack a condescending look, ''What would I do with a bike?''  
Jack shrugged, ''Just asking.''  
You laughed, ''I saw who stole it though... just a couple of kids thinking it was a good find and they took it.''  
Jack smiled, ''I see.''  
''See what?'' you both looked towards the voice to see golden eyes in the darkness, to then see Pitch walk out of the darkness with his arms behind his back; You looked back at Jack you was standing casually, but looked like he was hesitantly ready to attack.  
Pitch and Jack stood within 5 feet of each other giving each other hateful look's; with you in the middle staring back at forth at them.  
You stared at the floor and smiled, ''I'm glad you both learned your lesson, '' you said, then feeling the hateful looks directed at you; which made you smile more.  
''Well...'' Jack said stretching is arms back, ''three's a crowd so I'm going to... you know, '' he said gesturing like he was about to leave.  
Pitch stared at him with hateful eyes again, ''Yes, you do that.''  
Jack gave an angry stare back at Pitch and a wave to you before flying off into the night sky.  
You looked up to where you last saw him; as you did Pitch walked in front of you and said ''Is this to become a regular thing?''  
You made eye contact with him, ''What is?  
''I mean him coming over, '' Pitch said.  
You shrugged, ''I think as long as he thinks we are friends... maybe.''  
Pitch raised a brow, ''Are you friends?''  
You looked at the floor for a moment to think, ''Despite everything in the past... Yes, I think we are friends.''  
Pitch sighed, ''In that case...'' Pitch grabbed your arm and started pulling towards home, ''I'm not letting you out of my sight, '' he said with a smirk.  
You were surprised, ''Hey! WHAT? What are you doing? Where are you dragging me?!''  
Pitch rolled his eyes, ''Back in the cage you go.''  
You gave a worried laugh, realising he probably was just messing around, ''Are you jealous Pitch?''  
Pitch stopped with his back stiff like someone who just heard nails on a chalkboard and looked at you with a surprised look on his face; ''How dare you say such a thing. Jealous of a boy...''  
You smirked, ''I don't know... he looks pretty grown up for a boy, and he is much older than me, you know that... quite handsome too.''  
Pitch started walking towards you with his fists clenched and his back arched with an aggressive look on his face, ''Is this what you think of him? Are you saying I SHOULD be worried?"  
You started walking backwards as he got closer, soon your smirk turned into a worried smile, ''No... That's not what I meant-''  
You were backed up against a tree and Pitch closed in on you, ''Maybe I SHOULD throw you back in that cage!'' he yelled.  
Two emotions were fighting each other inside of you, anger and sadness, but you felt anger take over and you then slapped Pitch hard in the face.  
Realising what you had just done you placed your hands over your mouth in shock and staring at Pitch who was starting to move his head back in the previous position; ''Pitch... I'm so sorry...'' you moved you hand slowly to where you hit him, but he quickly snatched your wrist and grabbed your neck and pushed you to the ground; and before you knew it, Pitch was on top of you with both hands on your throat.  
You opened your eyes to see Pitch's furious face; His jagged teeth were clenched and his bright golden eyes were full of hatred directed straight at you; You had never seen Pitch this angry.  
You started to cry, but you tried fighting it with an angry stare back, ''What? You hate me now?''  
You felt Pitch's hands tighten, ''Maybe...'' he said.  
''Why?'' you spat back.  
''Because you have feelings for Jack!'' he shouted, which was not pleasant to your ears considering how close he was.  
You struggled to talk, ''Don't be stupid! I do not have feelings for Jack!''  
Pitch loosened his grip a bit, ''Then why did you say what you did before?''  
You wriggled put your hands on his trying to pull them off; You pushed Pitch off and flew upwards a few feet to look down on Pitch who was sitting flat on the ground, using his elbows for support.  
Once again your eyes brightened and your hair went wild, ''I was teasing you, idiot! I-WAS-JOKING!''  
Pitch's expression calmed and looked regretful, but it looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face, ''So was I,'' he said now smiling.  
Confusion spread across your face and both your eyes and hair died down, ''What?''  
Pitch laughed as he got up to his feet and dusted himself off, ''You heard me. I-was-joking.''  
You floated down, ''You're kidding me!''  
Pitch started walking towards you, ''Would you prefer it that way?''  
You were relieved but angry at the same time, ''I slapped you!''  
Pitch was now standing close in front of you, ''I admit... that did hurt.''  
You clenched your teeth, ''YOU...'' you kicked him in the shin out of frustration.  
Pitch started hopping holding it, ''Ow! Easy does it!''  
You pushed him to the ground, ''Tell me why you would do such a stupid thing!''  
Pitch just sat there giving you a confused look, ''Y/n... Don't tell me you don't remember.''  
''Remember what?!'' you shouted.  
Pitch rolled his eyes, ''Let me put it this way... what is the date today?''  
You tried to remember the date, ''It is the first of April...'' you then realised and you showed it in your face, and with that Pitch's smile grew; ''No...'' you said.  
Pitch got up to his feet again, ''Yes! APRIL FOOL'S!''  
You now understood, ''You jerk!''  
Pitch put his hands up and took a step back to avoid getting hurt any more, ''Hey don't look at me like that, it was Jack's idea,'' Pitch said pointing towards the tree.  
You looked up to see Jack smiling in the branches, ''APRIL FOOL'S!'' he said.  
You were once again shocked and confused, ''You were there watching the whole time?''  
Jack nodded, ''Yes, and I especially love the part where you slapped Pitch across the face.''  
Pitch gave daggered eyes at Jack.  
''Didn't you guys see I was crying?!'' you said.  
Guilt swept over both of their faces; ''I was seriously considering pulling the plug at that point, '' said Pitch.  
''Me too. We were not expecting Pitch to go all out like that, but when you mentioned how 'handsome' I look... It was too perfect, '' said Jack.  
You were embarrassed that Jack heard that; You gave out a sigh of frustration and relief, ''Ok... Before I decide to let this slide, when did you guys plan this?''  
Pitch and Jack looked at each other, ''Uh... Not long before you arrived, '' Pitch said.  
Jack nodded.  
You were so so angry; How could they do this to you? Making you believe Pitch hated you. Worst case scenario was you flying away to never see him again before he could explain that it was a joke.  
You wanted revenge so bad; Then you remembered that you recently had learned a new trick from all your previous scaring; You had found out you could fade away like the mist and sort of move around instantly like Pitch once you had done so.  
Maybe there was still time for payback, while the night was young; Could you pull it off? Maybe those drama classes in school will pay off.  
You turned around, ''Eh...I feel sick, '' you said holding your head.  
Pitch stepped in, ''So sorry love. I must have given you quite the scare.''  
You continued to act weak, ''Oh? And how did that taste?'' you said smiling.  
Pitch smiled, ''Delicious.''  
You thought how funny it was that Pitch and you talk and joke about fear like it something you eat, but in reality it just makes you both stronger.  
You arched your back still holding your head, ''AH!''  
Pitch moved in and placed his hand on your back, ''Y/n, are you ok?''  
You moaned, ''No... Something's wrong.''  
Jack rushed over, ''Is she ok?''  
Pitch started to panic, ''No!''  
You tried so hard not to smile, they had taken the bait, but they had not seen anything yet; You started to fade.  
''Y/n!'' Pitch shouted and started to panic more.  
You acted surprised, ''What's happening to me?!''  
''Try and stay with us Y/n!'' Jack said.  
You brought on the tear's, which you found surprisingly easy to do, ''I can't! Help me Pitch, I'm scared.''  
You reached out to him and he tried to quickly grab it, but just got a handful of air; You felt really bad because you could see Pitch's eyes getting teary.  
You disappeared; Only to appear ten feet away behind them both.  
Pitch was on his knee's with his fists clenched, just staring at the ground where you were.  
Jack franticly tried to look for by turning around, to finally spot you.  
You placed a finger on your lips signalling to stay silent,  
Jack gave you an unimpressed look, but decided he would stay silent; He also gestured that he was going to leave you two alone; He probably didn't want to stick around for what might occur.  
You nodded and he was gone.  
Pitch looked so sad; You thought it had finally gone on long enough, ''And let that be a lesson to you.''  
Pitch quickly turned his head to see you standing within reach of him, he turned and hugged your legs and rested his head down on them, throwing you off balance and you fell back to the ground, ''Hey! Woah!'' you said.  
Pitch crawled up next to you to lay next to you to hold you against his chest and sighed, ''I'm so happy your still here.''  
Now you felt really bad, ''I'm sorry... I didn't think you would react like that.''  
Pitch held you tighter, ''Of course I would of... You mean everything to me.''  
''Ok... No more jokes like that, '' you laughed.  
''Yes, '' Pitch said.  
After a while, Pitch let you go and you both laid on your backs staring up at the moon.  
''This is nice, '' you said to him.  
''I suppose so, '' he said.  
''You know...'' you started.  
''Yes?'' he replied.  
''You know if you hadn't transformed me... We would have eventually had to say good-bye, '' you said.  
''I'm not sure I understand,'' Pitch said.  
''Think about it, Pitch. You, Jack, North and the other's live centuries un-end, but everyone else... like me... only live decades.''  
''I see where you're coming from now... I never thought of it that way,'' Pitch said.  
''Yeah. So I think we should be thankful that it happened, '' you said.  
Pitch held your hand, ''Thankyou... I have been feeling so guilty about taking your life away, that I didn't think.''  
''I know,'' you said.  
Pitch rolled over to face you and you did the same; He then placed his hand on your cheek and stared into your eyes for a bit before placing his lips on yours; You closed your eyes as he kissed you and smiled, feeling so happy you get to spend the rest of eternity with the one you love.

**-THE END -**


End file.
